A Maester in King's Landing
by kaiidth of ah
Summary: Hother Umber is a Maester in King's Landing... And then the trouble starts in 274.
1. Chapter 1

**A Maester in King's Landing**

It was a hot Morning in King's Landing in the year 274 AC and for a man born and raised in the North it was a stifling weather. Longingly he thought back to Oldtown. There, at least, was the Citadel build for good temperature inside to protect the Books and Scrolls and the Breeze from the Sea brought always a fresh smell of Ocean and Salt and Seaweed and fish and fruits and Wine from the markets. Here in the City of the King, no breeze coming from the Backwater ever managed to get rid of the everything overlapping stink of shit and piss and sweat and overold fish and blood and Fear.

He had learned the Stink of Fear here, in King's Landing it was ever increasing but in the last couple of days it multiplied.  
King Aerys, the second of his name, had the Wet Nurse of his son Jaehaerys beheaded after the boy died, not even a year old. The King that had seemed to get better and less mad when that boy was born, fell straight back into madness when the babe died. The Wet Nurse was only the first casualty of the ever growing madness of the violent and erratic King. Now it was whispered in the Streets of King's Landing that the Aerys suspected his latest mistress of being the one that was at fault for the young Prince's death and had her and her family brought into the Black Cells to be "questioned".

The Maester snorted and brought his thoughts back to the Patient he was just treating. This man of the City's Goldcloaks had deep scratches through his face after he and other Goldcloaks followed the Kings command and dragged the family of this mistress from their homes and brought them to the King's Keep. The Goldcloak liked to talk, telling of the torture of the unlucky mistress and her family and even of the Grandmaester Pycelle. The Maester stopped treating the deep scratch near the eye of the talkative Goldcloak.

"Are you just saying that the Grandmaester Pycelle is also in the Black Cells? Whatever for?"the Maester asked curiously.

The Goldcloak smirked with the unscratched side of his mouth and told that the mistress had admitted under torture that she and her family had killed the young Prince but that the poison was given to them by the Grandmaester Pycelle.

Maester Hother seriously doubted that the unlucky mistress or her family ever even planned anything like that, he remembered hearing in the Streets that the poor young woman had been really unhappy and afraid when the King had chosen her as latest mistress many months ago. He also doubted that Pycelle had anything to do with the death of little Jaehaerys. It was for a reason that the Old Gods and the New ones both had forbidden of brothers marrying sisters. Only few Targayens had ever understood that.

The Maester resumed his treatment of the Goldcloak silently while the man bragged away about being one of the men that made the Grandmaester scream and beg and that Pycelle tried to make them stop their torture of him by swearing that they all would be given loads of Gold by Lord Lannister. The Goldcloak chuckled while telling that. Maester Hother finished his work of cleaning all the scratches and sewing up the deeper ones and bid the still rambling Goldcloak to stand up from the Chair on which he was seated for the Goldcloak was still smiling and chuckling as he was even through the whole cleaning and sewing up. The Maester narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, he was seldom as generous with his milk-of-the-poppy as he was with this Goldcloak but it paid off with all the new information.

The Goldcloak happily paid the few Copper Coins that Maester Hother charged and promised to follow the instructions of not laughing too much as to not tear open the stitching and to clean his face with clear and boiled water and to smear the scratches with the salve he received from the Maester.

Maester Hother shut the door behind the Goldcloak and then barricaded it. He stepped to the Stairs and went up to the upper floor of his little house. There was a single room, the same modest size of the room below and in it were ten big cages, each with a single Raven. He ignored them and went to the wall opposite of the stairs. A gentle push to the left corner of the tiny window there and the wooden panel on the Wall near the window gave away. Behind it was a narrow ladder which he climbed up to the hidden room above. The Maester had to stay bent in this room, it was barely more than half his height. He looked to the Ravens in this Room, free from Cages as they were. This night he would send news of the erratic behavior of Aerys with these Ravens, clear words to his home to be careful of the Madness of the South.  
He smirked, remembering how his last letter to the home of his family was the reason that their Lord Warden got rid of his flowery and false spying Maester and now had a dependable friend of his as new Maester and new plans for his Children. He often thought of how his life would be different if he stayed in the Citadel for a life of learning after his own House and his Lord Warden managed to save him from punishment for his behavior with the Whore.

But his Lord Warden gave him only two options, to either come back to his home and stay there unfinished with his studies as he was or to finish and to become a Maester for real,but after making his Chain then to leave the Citadel and to go to the Capital and be the eyes and ears in the South.

That was what he since then decided to do.  
He sent back home all rumors that had even a little bit truth in it, sent back to his Overlord all prices and trade news, the talks of the Nobles that he knew from treating their servants and was generally careful to never be suspected by anyone of doing so.  
It was now easier, the flowery spy was gone and he did not have to send the more important rumors and truths first to his family for them to get behind the flowery back to their Overlord.

Now, with the new Maester in Winterfell, he could send everything directly to his Lord, without fear that people that should not knew about some things might get the informations.

He looked again to the free wandering Ravens. The ten below were for Oldtown and Lannisport, for Highgarden and the Eyrie, for Sunspear and Gulltown, for White Harbour and Seagard and for Storm's End and the Arbor. All places where the merchants send to and received news from about trade and more. The payment for the use of his Ravens was part of how he officially made his living. The Ravens here in this hidden Room though, they were for his own Correspondence with White Harbour and Castle Black, with the Mountain Clans and the Mormonts, with Winterfell and with his own familyhome. With the Last Hearth.

Tonight three of these six Ravens would fly, one to Castle Black and the other two to Winterfell and to his Brother.


	2. Chapter 2, To the Red Keep and the King

A few days later the Maester was buying some food on the market and everywhere the people were more tense and seemed more nervous than he ever had noticed before. Rumors were whispered, everyone was careful to be silent whenever Goldcloaks were nearby, nothing was ever said aloud.

Everyone seemed more afraid than ever to be overheard by people that might tell the official Law. The Maester wondered if anyone right now even know for sure who presents the official Law . Everywhere people were disappearing and that left the population confused and fearful.

The most lasting rumors were about the ending of the tortured-to-death Grandmaester Pycelle and that the Hand, Lord Lannister, had been brought into the Black Cells on command of the King by the Kingsguards themselves. The Maester was stopped in his musing by a Goldcloak Officer. It was the one who he had tended to because of deep scratchings. The Maester looked at the Goldcloak and saw more following the Officer.

"Maester Hother, on command of the King, i have order to bring you to the Red Keep. You'll have to follow me now."

The Maester looked annoyed to the Officer and then started to bundle up his purchases but was stopped of doing so by the Goldcloak.

"Maester, the command was meant to be followed immediately. Leave whatever you have bought here in the market, you are not allowed to bring it back to your abode first."

The Maester left his purchasees reluctantly at the marketstand of the elderly poultry merchant, who guaranteed to watch over it, and then followed the Goldcloak to the Red Keep. He asked the Officer about the reasons for the summoning but got no answer. He really missed the Citadel right then and even more his home. Damned King and his commands and Paranoia, making it so hard for everyone to follow summonings without being fearful of disappearing themselves. If it was true what the rumors told and even the Hand of the King was not safe from being brought to the Black Cells, who knew what could and would happen to everyone else.

The Goldcloak Officer was silent the whole time while he and his people led Maester Hother up to the Red Keep. When they arrived in the first courtyard, a Kingsguard stepped out of the nearest building and stopped in front of the group. It was a tall Knight, clearly used to be seen as an intimidating and terrifying person of respect. The Maester snorted though.  
This Knight was not as tall as his own nephew, back at home and not as terrifying as some of the wildlings that he fought back at home as a boy.  
The Goldcloaks though, they were intimidated by this White Knight. Maester Hother could not see the face but he knew that the tallest Knight of the Kingsguard was the "White Bull", Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

This White Knight now talked with the Goldcloak Officer and after a few spoken words, the group of Goldcloaks bowed and left the courtyard. Hother was alone with the White Knight, or as alone as one could be in a courtyard of the Red Keep.

For a short while neither the White Bull nor the Maester spoke a word, both just examined each other and then the Kingsguard nodded and bid Maester Hother to follow him.

They went through the first courtyard and turned left into a building which opened into another courtyard and then from there they stepped into a heavily secured building. In this building, the Kingsguard led the Maester to a staircase build from black stone and down they both went. Finally the White Bull stopped in front of a heavy door and the two Guards standing in front of it opened the door and let the Knight and the Maester enter.

Inside, sitting on silver wrought chair, was the King, enjoying the view and the sounds of a tortured creature. Maester Hother was brought forward by the Kingsguard and then forced to stop by the Kings side and then to sink on his knees in front of Aerys the Second of his name. The King not even acknowledged him at first, too enraptured by the blood trailing lazily down the back of a horrible disfigured thing that might have been once a human being. Now it was just a barely breathing and bleeding piece of tortured flesh and bones. The Kingsguard, still standing behind the kneeling Hother, coughed two times and Aerys Targayen finally turned his glittering purple eyes away from the bloody spectacle. He tilted his Silverhaired head slightly and the famous Targayen eyes shone with cruel pleasure.

"You are the Maester ...the Maester that i heard about...the one that once treated a thorn apart Officer to be able to honor his service to me and a few days ago you treated another Officer for wounds he received in his face when he brought the murderess of my son to me!"

"Yes your Grace, though the last Officer had only minor wounds."

King Aerys looked now fully to Maester Hother and than gave a sign for him to stand.  
"Go to her, this thing here is the murderess of my son, treat her and make her stay alive some more days, she tells so many things that i still want to hear. She is not allowed to die like her family, she stole my semen and poisoned my second heir and so she will die only when I say so. If she does it earlier than by my word, you will die the same way."

He smirked cruely while he said those words. The King stood up after this and he and the Kingsguard stepped to the door.

"Your Grace, without any kind of medical instruments and bandages and medicines, how should i help her stay alive?"

King Aerys turned his head back to the Maester, starred at him for a short time and then gave the order to his Kingsguard to bring all that the Maester needed but to control it before handing it over. They left.  
The doors slamned shut behind them and metal jarring was to hear.

Hother was alone with the poor tortured girl. He walked over to her and looked into what once was a beautiful face. There was nothing left of it. Her bottom lip was shredded and her upper lip was cut in two parts. Her teeth had been shattered and her cheeks were badly burned as was her whole top of the head. Every bit of hair on her head was burned away. She was hanging by her arms, both of which looked like they were pulled out of the sockets and at least broken once. Her knees, her whole legs were shattered and her naked body had been whipped so often that long stripes of bloodied and shredded skin hung from her.

Maester Hother looked carefully back to the door and after he was sure that nobody had opened it and that there was no spyhole, he lifted the left part of his Robe and opened a small leather pouch that was bound to his thigh. He pulled out two tiny bottles, tugged the strings of the pouch so that it was closed again and rightend his Robes. The Maester opened the first tiny bottle and carefully and as gently as possible tilted back the head of the barely lucid girl.

"Can you still swallow fluids and keep them? I have something for the pain, it works really fast and it will numb all your hurtings, it is all that i can do right now to help you."

The girl nodded slightly and opened up her ruined mouth. Maester Hother tipped the bottle carefully so that she not choked.  
Afterwards he gently helped to put her head back and to swallow all down. He opened up the second bottle and repeated all. She was breathing heavily but calmer than before. Hother looked around in the room and found some loose stones in the wall near the girl. He pulled one out and used it to ground the two tiny bottles to shreds and stopped only when they looked like dust. Carefully he put back the stone into the wall and looked over to the girl.

Her head was lifted slightly up and her bloodshot eyes looked at him with curiosity, though there was still pain to see in them.

"What did you gave me, i was in horrible pain before and now i feel nearly nothing."

She was hard to understand while saying this, because of her ruined lips and her shattered teeth. But Maester Hother only shook his head as answer, lifted one finger to his lips and she understood and started her sounds of pain again but now they were not really true anymore and only infrequently to hear. She was more quiet when she opened her mouth to speak again though. She asked the Maester if he had seen the dead Grandmaester or the Lord Hand but since Hother had not seen them but was brought immediately to her upon arrival in the Red Keep, he said so. She managed a horrible looking smile with her ruined mouth, the burned away skin of her face and her head looked strechted and started slightly bleeding because of the movements. And so she told the Maester of her revenge on those that had tried to use her and her family, the Grandmaester who forced her younger sister into sleeping with him and Lord Lannister that had forced her indebted father to bring her to the Red Keep in the first place, so that she could become Mistress to the King and Aerys Targayen would be distracted enough that the Lord Hand could reign without the interference of the King. A method he had already used before.

She told nearly gleefully of the torture of Grandmaester Pycelle, who screamed and screeched so loud that everyone was thankful when he finally died.  
Of the whippings of the Lord Hand that the King told her about. Of how the King loved to tell how he would torture Tywin Lannister next, while he watched her being stripped of her skin through the whippings.

Maester Hother, all the while that he was listening to the gruesome words, wondered when his medicine and other things of treatment would finally arrive. He would have to ask for the tortured girl to be relieved of her shackles so that he could treat her for real and make her survive for as long as the King would be wanting it. Hother felt sorry for the girl but he would keep her alive, though stoked on painkillers, even if death would be a mercy, for he wanted to keep his own life.

Finally, hard metal jarring was to hear and the door opened again.

Screams came from outside of the room and a different Knight of the Kingguard was nearly running inside. He stopped in front of Hother, his white Armor and cape and also his face, for he wasn't wearing a helmet, were splattered with fresh blood and he looked clearly panicked.

The Knight didn't bother to introduce himself but was shouting instead to Maester Hother that he had to follow immediately. He was not even waiting for an answer but instead grabbed the Maesters left arm and tugged him out of the torture room of the poor girl, forced Hother into a short run and down another couple of stairs. A couple of servants came running behind them and from around the corner screams were to hear and then the Maester was shoved into the first room around this corner and it was even more like a horrible nightmare than the one in which the girl was.

The two servants behind Hother and the Kingsguard had been carrying great amounts of linen cloth and now that the Maester was inside of this room, he could see why.

Tywin Lannister was hanging in the middle of the highceiled room. His legs were bound in irons which hung from the ceiling, so that his body was dangling upside down. He was as naked as the girl in the first cell and while he was bleeding heavily, the small pool of blood under him gave witness that he already had for some time now, he was also shouting, snarling through bloodied lips, his teeth looked blooded too and he didn't even looked as afraid as he should, given his horrible position right now. His arms were unbound and thus it seems that he managed to actually hit back when his captors had inflicting pain upon him.

The maester looked away from the still swinging and struggling Lord and instead looked over to the other people in the room.  
Besides the Lion Lord and Hother himself, there was the bloodspattered Knight that brought him, two roughlooking but also clearly afraid and horrified men dressed in simple and bloodspattered clothes themselves, the two nervous servants that were carrying the linen cloth, now kneeling in one corner with the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard himself. All three desperately tried to stop the bloodflow coming from the last person in this room. King Aerys cried and screeched horribly, while his struggles grew weaker and weaker.

The Kingsguard Knight behind Hother shoved him hard over to where the King was laying and when the Maester was kneeling down, he could already see that there was little Chance to save the Targaryens life. His throat was torn wide open, his always light-colored skin was deathly pale from bloodloss and all the many hands already trying to hold his neck close were useless. Before Hother could even say one word or do anything to help, the King opened his already huge and panicked eyes even more, struggled one last time and then stopped moving completely.

Aerys Targaryen the second of his name, was dead.


	3. Chapter 3 The Maester meets the Lion

Aerys Targaryen the second of his name was dead!

None of the people kneeling around the bloody and lifeless King said any word after the screams of said King had finally stopped but there was no silence anyhow because the upside down turned Lord Lannister was still snarling and shouting, no roaring his defiance while swinging wildly.

Slowly, his gaze still upon the dead King, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard stood up. He stretched himself to his full height, took off his bloodsoaked Cape and drabbed it carefully over the King's body. He turned around and stepped away, just three steps and then he was by the side of the tortured Lion, his gloved left fist grabbed brutally the throat of the downhanging Lord Lannister. Tywin Lannister was not able anymore to snarl and roar his defiance, for now he was busy gasping for air. Both of his hands came up and desperately tried to loosen the grip of the White Knights fist around his neck but the Lord Commander was not letting go.

The other Kingsguard moved to stand by the side of his fellow Knight and spoke.

"Lord Commander, it is too late for us now to handle the murderer of King Aerys. Our new King will have to decide how this traitor should pay for his Crime. For now we should at first see to it that the body of His Grace is brought from this dirty cell and is cleaned and is handled honorable."

The Lord Commander Hightower was still squeezing the Lannister's neck but slowly his grip became lighter and finally he opened his fist fully and stepped away from the now barely even more lucid Tywin Lannister.

The White Bull gave order to the two roughlooking men, both standing a little bit further back, to quickly bring a stretcher for the Royal corpse and the men left the room immediately.

The two still kneeling servants were carefully bedding the corpse of Aerys into the linen cloths and Hother was scrambled to stand up in the meantime. He always hated kneeling. His eyes carefully went over to the tortured Lion.

The two Kingsguard Knights were quietly talking with each other and seemed to have come to a agreement for both were nodding to each other. The roughlooking men came back into the cell, bringing a stretcher with them and setting it down near the Royal corpse. Carefully they, together with the servants laid down the dead Kings body on the stretcher, stood up and then carried the Aerys Targaryen out of the room. The Kingsguards followed them outside and the Lord Commander stopped then, barely outside of the door and his head turned back to the Maester.

"Maester you will see to it that the murderer of the King does not die until the new King is ready to judge this traitor. A servant will bring you all of the things that you require." After he said that, he turned away and followed the bier while the other Kingsguard closed the door.

Maester Hother was now alone with Tywin Lannister. The Lion Lord had finally stopped his desperate gasping for air and was breathing as calmly and deeply as he could in his current position and as his tortured body allowed.

Hother was looking around for anything to change the position of the hanging Lord, so that he may breath easier and it would be possible to treat the wounds, at least some of them.

He was interrupted by the opening of the door. Two servants stepped inside, carrying a small table between them and one was also carrying a small bundle hanging from his shoulder. Without saying anything these servants brought down the table to where Lord Tywin was hanging, tugged part of the free upper body of the Lannister Lord onto it, all the while ignoring the now only weak struggling and then turned to Maester Hother. The one wearing the bundle shoved it into the Maesters hands and then both servants left the room, without ever having muttered even one word. The door closed behind them.

Hother stepped to Tywin Lannisters side and looked down. The golden Lion Lord was not golden anymore but bloodied and whipped, bruised and humiliated but he still managed to look slightly arrogant and though he was surely in a lot of pain, he also did not look broken. If Hother had to describe the Lord right now, he would have to say that, even though he showed clearly the signs of pain, he also looked satisfied, like a Lion who was licking his muzzle after a successful hunt.

The Maester decided not to comment the Lannister Lord's behavior but to inspect his new patient.

"Lord Lannister, can you tell me where you are feeling the most pain, so that i will knew where to start?" Hother asked.

Tywin Lannister, the man that just a short time ago killed his King by tearing out his throat with his teeth, looked momentarily confused by that question. He shuddered a bit but then started to speak, his Voice hoarse.

" Help me to lay better on this damned table and then open the damned chains, so that my legs can be lowered. After that is done and only then, i might let you treat my wounds."

Trust the Lion to be proud and arrogantly commanding even in his current position, was Hother's first thought. But he was also impressed, this Lord was not one who would beg for anything it seems. The Maester went over to where the end of the chains were fastened on a couple of Iron Rings which were hanging from the Wall. They were secured with heavy locks and so there was no way to free the Lannister Lord.

Tywin looked frustrated when Hother told him that but only for a short moment. Then his arrogance slipped slightly away and he bid the maester to help him to arrange himself better on the table. Maester Hother opened the bundle he had received and found a few small pieces of cloth, surely meant to be used to wrap the wounds but they were much too small for Tywin Lannister had received way more injuries than at first could be seen. Non the less, the Maester carefully started to wipe of blood from the stomach and the chest with one of the small pieces of cloth, so that he could at least inspect the gashes there.

It was a frustrating work, a dry cloth was just not effective enough to clean the skin but there was nothing, not even one drop of Water to be found in this Cell that Hother could use for better cleaning. Lord Tywin seemed to force himself to stay silent through it, only sometimes he hissed nearly inaudible, mainly when Hother was wiping the flesh of his stomach clean. Finally enough of the blood and grime was gone from the skin so that the lacerations could be seen. The Maester was impressed that Lannister managed to stay so quite through all that, for there were numerous shallow but also deep gashes to be found on his belly and his chest. Maester Hother just wanted to start to cover the deeper ones with the bigger pieces of cloth when all of sudden the Lion Lord stopped his hands and started to speak.

"Don't bother with the front, they worked on my back thrice as much."

He looked angry for having to admit that detail but also seemed desperate enough to give up his prideful silence. Maester Hother was angry enough about receiving that particular information later than he should, that he shouted rather than speak quietly.

"Lord Lannister why didn't you say so when you were laid down on the table, this must have hurt badly with an torn open back and it makes all wounds there worse too."

The Lion Lord looked blankly into Hothers eyes, pressed his bloodied lips together, opened them again then and answered with annoyance clearly to hear.

" Do you really think Maester, that the two servants that laid me down on this table did not had precise orders of how to do so? I am meant to survive long enough to be judged by the dreamfilled and thus foolheaded boy that just became the new King on the Iron Throne, with my helpful assistance of course. But my survival unto the day of my trials won't be gentle on me, the Commander of the Kingsguard will see to that. I know him long enough to be assured of that fact."

Maester Hother snorted lightly while hearing that, yes that he could believe, the Hightower Knight certainly hadn't looked like someone that would forgive what he would see as an slight on his honor. And what bigger hit could there be on the honor of a Kingsguard than not be able to protect its King from being hurt or like now, from having torn his throat apart by a shackeld prisoner. Hother smirked lightly, he would have actually loved to see that moment with his own eyes but then he looked over to the door, made sure that it was closed and then tugged up again the left part of his long grey robe, opened the little pouch that was bound to his thigh and took out the last two tiny bottles that he kept there. The pouch was now empty but Hother closed it carefully non the less, he would need to refill his depot there and it was better to make sure that the pouch was tied securely to his leg. Then he corrected the folds of his robe and stepped even closer than before to the Lannisters side. The Maester opened both tiny bottles and bid the Lion Lord to swallow their content.

Tywin Lannister looked warily at the tiny bottles but didn't utter any protest when the first bottle touched his lips. He swallowed and repeated that also with the second one. A grimace that was likely his version of a smile was to see on his features while he asked Hother sardonically.

" And now Maester, what will happen? Did you poison me to quicken my end or did you do it to make it more painful?"

Hother answered with the same condescending tone in his Voice that Lord Lannister would need to wait for a moment, right now there were more important things to do, before he took the smallest piece of cloth, grabbed both tiny bottles with it and then went over to the nearest Wall to grind them to dust against the stones.

After he finished that, he went back to the man still laying on the table. Lord Tywin looked at him curiously like he had never seen anyone like him before.

Hother looked back without any visible emotion and then opened his mouth to ask. "Do you still feel much pain my Lord, for i now want to turn you onto your chest, so that i will be able to treat your back."

The Lannister Lord answered that he felt nearly nothing and then tried to help as much as he could with himself being turned around on his upper body while still being bound by his legs. Finally the Lion was laying on his belly and Hother could see his back. He grimaced, for while it did not looked as bad as that of the girl in the first cell, the Lion Lords one was bad enough.  
It was impossible to count the gashes that were now bleeding again, opened up again by the effort of turning around. Some of the lacerations were so deep that the bones were showing.

In the end it didn't matter, Hother started to care to them and after a long time of careful but thorough cleaning, were the Lannister Lord thankfully stayed quiet, he bound them with his meagre stash of cloth. He was barely finished when the door opened.

Maester Hother looked to the now open door. The men standing there were not looking like Kingsguards nor like the Goldcloaks or any servants. The men that now came into the cell were wearing the colors of the Housegard of Lord Lannister.


	4. Chapter 4, Gerion comes to save Tywin

The men that now came into the room were wearing the colors of the Housegard of Lord Lannister. After the first six so dressed men stepped into the cell, a young golden haired man who was dressed as a sailor followed them. Even though he was dressed so simple , he had the bearing of an Nobleman and the redclothed Guardsmen gave respectfully way for him when he hurried over to where Lord Lannister and Maester Hother were.

"Tywin, what has been done to you brother?" asked the young man, while his handsome face looked horrified over the tortured Lion Lord.

"What does it look like Gerion? Aerys lost his mind and i was forced here by the Kingsguard, then i was whipped bloody. Find some way to open these damned chains, so that i can finally get my legs down."

Lord Tywin actually managed to sound like his situation was only an annoyance to him and not like he was hurt as much as he was in reality. The younger man, who Hother now knew to be the brother of Tywin Lannister, looked over to where the chains were attached and gave order to look through the pockets of the corpses of the prison guards outside of the cell. One of the Lannister Guardsmen stepped close to his Lord and handed a knapsack over to Hother. The Maester opened it and found inside a red silken shirt and simple black trousers made from cotton. Meanwhile a happy shout was to hear from outside of the cell. Another guard hurried inside, a klimpering ring of keys in his hands and he went over to where the chains were attached. Already the third key opened the heavy lockets and the chains that had forced Lord Tywin to stay for so long into his upside down position, were finally lowered.

The Lion Lord controlled himself to not show any distress but Hother was so near to him that he could hear the heavy and pained groans non the less. Young Lord Gerion had sent two of the Guards from the room to search for water but Hother also asked for more cloth to be found and for bandages too. From outside there were loud screams to hear and the younger Lannister frowned when he heard them.

Finally the legs of Tywin Lannister were freed from the last chain and the now freed Lord stumbled when he tried to stand and nearly fell down if not for Hother to get a quick hold of him and help him to carefully sit down on the table. The maester then grabbed the trousers from the knapsack and helped the Lion Lord to get his legs into it. The younger Lannister Lord was irritated by Hothers actions and told him so.

"You told my men that they should search for water and things with which you could take care of my brother and now you are suddenly forcing him to wear clothing without care for his wounds. What is the reason for this madness?"

Maester Hother asked the younger Lion Lord to take hold of his older brother and when Gerion did, the Maester carefully pulled the older brother from his sitting position, quickly stabilized him and then tugged the trousers up over the bloodied buttocks of Lord Tywin. Hother then gave signal to the younger Lannister and together they heaved the bloodied but now at least halfway clothed body of Tywin Lannister back into a sitting position upon the table. Only after that was done Hother gave a reseaning for these actions.

"Young Lord, i simply thought that a man as proud as your brother is, would feel surely better when the most intimate areas of his body are covered. You will certainly agree with my reasons, won't you?

Hothers tone was not particularly respectful and that at least seemed to have brought out a smile on the young Lords lips. He just opened his mouth to give an answer when the two men that had been sent out to search for water and bandages, came running back into the cell. They looked panicked and were both shouting at the same time that more Guards were standing on top of the top floor of the black cells, just waiting for their officers to finish instructing them befor they will surely coming down the stairs, they estimated that they were at least sixty Goldcloaks strong.

"How many guards do you have with you Gerion?"asked the older Lannister Lord.

"Only those with which i was on the ship back from my tour in Essos and those of your own men who we had found in one of the City prisons, all together we were thirty men when we managed to get here but then we had to kill the prison guards and while we killed at least twenty-five of them, we also lost eight of our own people." Gerion Lannister was clearly unhappy to admit to these small numbers.

Hother sighed deeply. This damn day was getting evermore worse but he would be damned if he would get slaughtered here at this day. He looked over to still panting guards and asked them where exactly the Goldcloaks were coming down. After receiving the answer, he looked over to Lord Tywin and asked him if he would be able to stand. Tywin tried it, after slidding from the table but his legs didn't agree with his wishes. Maester Hother grabbed both of the Lion Lord's arms, turned around and then tugged both arms up and over his shoulders. He bid the Lannister Lord to cross his arms in front of Hothers own chest and then hoisted the wounded Lord carefully up by his too weak legs. Tywin Lannister was now carried piggyback by the Maester.

Hother asked all of the now completly flummoxed looking Lannister men and their young Lord to follow him. He sighed heavily but besides that he was absolutely calm while he was leaving the cell in which Aerys Targaryen lost his life. Maester Hother then turned around the corner from where he came nearly three hours ago and then put his foot on the first of the steps of the upwards stairs. The clearly bewildered guards followed him up on his way.

"What are you doing Maester, my guards just told us that the Goldcloaks are coming down the stairs and you are bringing me to them even sooner." hissed the Lannister Lord that he was carrying.

But Hother didn't bother to answer, he only concentrated keeping his footing while hurrying upstairs with the Lion on his back.

Finally he reached the next upper level and went to the room into which he was first shoved by the White Bull, now already many hours ago. Nothing had changed inside the room. The tortured creature that was once a really pretty girl was still hanging there by broken arms and was now again moaning full of pain.

The Maester sighed. Luckily the chair in which the King had sat all these hours ago was still standing there and Hother managed to carefully let the Lion Lord glide from his back into the Chair. The Redclothed Guards and the younger Lord Lannister were all entering the room but it promised to be a tight fit to get all inside. Hother was standing by the door and after no more redguards were standing outside, he closed the door with the help of some of the guards, till only a small gap remained.  
The Maester then grumbled while he tore open his grey robe and opened a long pouch that was sewed on the inside of his Robe, he took from this pouch five small and flat glassbottles and hurled them through the gap, as far away as he could and then he quickly closed the door for real.

Lots of irritated faces looked at him. Hother didn't care though, for he forced his way through the lot of the Guards. He stopped only when he was standing in front of the tortured girl, looked into the ruin of her face and then asked her if she wanted to be finally free. She nodded yes and before anyone could even understand what happened, he stepped behind her, grabbed her by the burned head , locked the bones of her neck and then broke it. She was dead and at least at peace and free from further pain.

He looked away from her and to the tightly packed standing men. Everyone looked at him openmouthed, only Tywin Lannister himself, sitting nearby in the chair looked discontent. Hother allowed himself a short moment in which he remembered the girls gleeful words spilling out of the ruined mouth. Her pride at having been able to take the Lion Lord down with her tortured "confession".


	5. Chapter 5 Trapped in another Cell

"Your stupidity trapped us here Maester, so if you have any inclination to tell me and my men of your great plan of how we leave this cell here and escape from death, now would be the time for it."

Hother thought that the Lion Lord actually managed to sound equal parts annoyed and commanding while he spoke those words. He was right of course, they all were trapped in this room but it would have been the same in the one below. Here at least they were one floor higher up and thus also nearer to the exit of this damn prison. The Maester sighed heavily and thought that it was amazing that a day that had begun with a pleasant morning of doing some shopping for food and other things, could end in an evening of treating and carrying bloodied Lion Lords and planning their escape while fearing for his own life. The Lannister's men were all disgruntled after the words of their Lord but also nervous too. Their grumbling grew louder and louder.

Hother knew that he had to try and calm down the Westerlanders as best as he could in this situation if he wanted to leave this room alive. Already a couple of the guards were fingering their weapons and Hother could easily read on their faces that they were blaming him , the Maester, for their predicament, especially after the words of their Lord. Maester Hother walked over to the sitting Lord of the Westerlands and bowed down so that both their heads were on the same height. He bid one of the guards who was holding a light to come closer and the Redcloak did so after a short nod from Lord Lannister.

The Maester examined the eyes of Lord Tywin, tugged down carefully the lids to see the color and width, then took the left arm of the sitting Lord and touched the pulse points with two fingers. He counted for a short while, completely ignoring the ever more restless growing Guardsmen all around him and their Lord. Finally Hother nodded, straightened himself and after a short last look into the face of the Lion Lord, who was cleary curious but also too proud to ask for explanation, he opened his mouth to speak.

"We will have to negotiate for a fair judgement by the new King himself, maybe even a trial by combat, but till then you would accept an house arrest in the Tower of the Hand and all these men here would give up their weapons."

He had not even finished speaking, when all were screaming for his head because of his insolence. Tywin Lannister though only looked up at him and spoke only one word.

"Why?"

Hother looked down to the sitting Lion and answered. "Even if your men and your brother would really be able to kill however many men of the Guards are coming down, we all can be certain to die in the near future, for they would certainly throw even more Guards at us, so much that we would drown under them."

He looked around and saw most of redcloacked men solemnly nodding at his words. Young Lord Gerion, who had been standing at the door, came over from there and stood by his brothers side. He looked to the Maester for a few moments but then his eyes sought out the ones of his older brother. Hother actually felt sorry for the younger man who looked as if he was mostly someone who enjoyed a life of pleasure and now was not that far away from maybe loosing it. But then the young Lion straightened himself and with a look around at all Redcloaked men, he spoke confidently.

"Everyone of us willing die for you brother, if you are ordering us to fight for a way out of this prison but it would not go amiss to recognize the idea of the Maester as something that might be able to work. I am willing to go out myself and try to be brought before the King and give him our surrender as long as you are brought under House Arrest in the Tower of the Hand and your wounds are cared for. If the King is not agreeing with that, then we all will fight for your way out, we will likely die but we swore our Oaths and Lions are not afraid to fight. But on the other hand, if the King is willing to listen to me and the House Arrest is given, you might have a not too bad Chance for survival and we all with you. Maybe there would also be some possibilities to escape from the Tower as soon as you are healthy enough."

The Guardsmen had a look of astonishment on their faces after hearing what the younger Lord had said but the most surprising reaction was the one of Tywin Lannister. He chuckled. Well, it sounded more like a dry coughing but his lips were slightly turned upwards and his face had lost its scowling lines. He answered with approval clearly to hear.

"Your coming-of-age tour in Essos surly brought out the Lion in you, Gerion. Well, it seems to be the only solution besides a fight for which we are in a unfortunate situation and with too few a men to have a good chance. So, i agree that you will go out in my name and offer a truce and that i am willing to give myself over for the surly honorable judgement of our new King, praised be his name. Tell them that i am willing to stay under House Arrest, agree to have no guards with me nor anymore than one servant and this Maester here. He will see to my wounds that i received while being tortured by the former King, which was a breach of conduct between King and Lord by the way and that my violent behavior to King Aerys was something that happened in a moment of torture and so it was not my fault. But you will tell them that i am willing to be judged for it non the less, if only after a few days of healing to be presentable again. Go then and take four of your men with you."

Hother seriously considerd a visit to Last Hearth if he would survive this. Life was so much more simple there.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dragon in White

None the less he took a step forward and bent again to the Lord of Casterly Rock.

" Send me with your brother, i will tell the King of how gruesome your wounds are and that you need immediate help and to leave the undergrounds of the prison or you will not survive this night. If he wants to make an example out of you, he would need you alive for that example to be terrifying enough, so that it would surely be in his interest to keep you alive.

If he is, hopefully, fair enough to offer you a chance for a trial by combat, he would also surely be fair enough to let your body be healed enough for that to take place and thus it should not be too hard to make him accept your offer to agree to House arrest.

If he is like his sire though, trying to slaughter everyone he is not agreeing with, i am at least by your brothers side and may be able to help him to escape safely."

And to escape myself, too. But that was the one part of his plan that Hother only thought about but did not say aloud. Still, whatever happened here in the Red Keep, he really must find a way to stay alive and to hasten back to his abode and then to send the Ravens north. His homeland must be able to secure its borders and the banners must be called immediately for all to be able to safely prepare when another war might start because of this mess.

The Warden of the West was actually contemplating Hothers words and finally agreed with the Maester.

"The Maester is right, take him with you Gerion and let him tell what he just said here. If he is trying to lure you into a trap, kill him! If you see that the King and his men are not listening, then try to escape and bring news of what happened to me back to Keavan and then call the banners."

After all was said, young Lord Gerion gave order to four of his men to come with him and then looked over to Hother.

"Maester, are you coming now or what?"

Hother sighed deeply, opened the sewn-in pouch of his torn open robe again and took out a few more small bottles. Then he closed his robe as good as he could and bound it tightly again with the rope that served as belt.

Everyone looked at him curiously, even the Lord of Casterly Rock. Surely they were wondering what was in the bottles. Not that he would tell, of course. Let them wonder, he would use every small advantage that he could find.

The small group of six men now went through the tightly packed other men and one of the Household guards opened the door carefully. Two of the four guards and Lord Gerion himself were carrying small lamps and Hother followed them with the other two guards. As soon as all six had left the room, the men inside closed the door behind them.

The six were carefully going to where the stairs were and from where the could hear screaming and coughing. It was not easy to see in this hallway because of thickly wafting purple smoke that was everywhere.

"Maester, what exactly had you been throwing earlier into this hallway?" asked young Gerion.

Maester Hother though gave not clear answer and said only that it would give them just a tiny advantage to better their chances.

The six men reached the stairs and slowly made their way upwards, with each step nearer to the noise. They stopped when they reached the top level of the stairs and stared to over to the mass of soldiers, clothed in the Goldcloaks and lead, at least it looked so, by three of the White Knights.

Hother grabbed his bottles a bit tighter and readied himself for the worst. The four redclothed guards grabbed the hilts of their swords and young Lord Gerion...stepped away from them, took a couple of steps forward and then fell to his Knees before one of the White Knights.

"Your Grace, am i allowed to say that you look marvelous in White? So pure actually, this colour really suits you."

Everyone looked at the young Lion like he was crazy but the Knight before whom he knelt, took off his helmet and everyone could see the shimmering silver hair. Everyone, whether it was Goldcloak or Redcloak or a Greyrobe clothed Maester fell to their knees.

The two other White Knights each took a step forward and positioned themselves in front of their new King.

The young King himself only sighed. A small frown was to be seen on his overly young and handsome face. But it was not he who finally spoke then but instead a small build woman came from the nearest building of the left side, accompanied by two more Knights of the Kingsguard.

"Your Grace, my dear son, let young Lord Gerion speak to you. Not here though, not with so many men out for blood tonight, not when one wrong word can only mean more blood will flow."

Everyone looked over to the slight build, nearly frail-looking woman and then the young King nodded his head to his mother and agreed with her.


	7. Chapter 7 Negotiations in the Great Hall

This evening might have turned out to be one of the most luckiest ones of her life but now that the night still gave way to the possibility of a bloodbath, the freshly widowed Queen Rhaella was not so sure anymore.

After she had gathered her courage earlier on and had spoken to her son in the inner Courtyard in front of all the bloodthirsty men, their own ones but also the six from the Lannister side, they all followed the order of her dear son and went to the Great Hall. Now she was standing by her son, her new Kings side, the Kingsguard in front of them as a protective Wall of armor and swords and fifteen steps away were kneeling the six men of Tywin Lannister.

Only four of the six were wearing the Red Cloaks of the Lannister Houseguard though, one was a unknown and slightly shabby looking Maester and the last one was a young man who looked like a Sailor in the clothes he was wearing but who she knows to be Tywin Lannisters youngest brother Gerion.

Rhaella frowned slightly, the last that she heard of him, mentioned that he was on his Coming-on-age tour to the various Free Cities of Essos. He must have arrived here only a really short time ago.

The freshly widowed Queen looked back to her son, he was standing there in the white armor of the Kingsguard, she wondered for a moment why he had ordered this specific armor made for himself but then she was back to being just happy, seeing him standing on the steps of the Iron Throne. This was the moment that she ever wished for, Aerys finally gone and her smart and gentle son as the new King. Rhaella swore to herself to lighten every Candle that could be bought, to literally flood the Sept of Baelor in Candle light as a thank you to the Seven-that-are-one.

"Your Graces, i come here in the name of my brother Lord Tywin Lannister, who is the head of our House, the highest Lord of the Westerlands, the most loyal of servants to House Targayen and as you know also for many years loyal and reliable Hand to your father, late King Aerys. House Lannister offers its condolences to the death of Aerys Targayen, King of the seven Kingdoms. My brother is be willing to accept your Graces wisdom through a trial but bade me to make clear that he did not wanted to hurt or even kill King Aerys but that it was an accident that happened because my brother was so in pain and not thinking clearly anymore."

Young Lord Gerion looked up from where he still kneeled and actually managed to sound sincere while speaking those words.  
Rhaella could hear the angry growling that came from Lord Commander Hightower while those words were spoken. The Lord Commanders hands tightend themselves as if he was squeezing something in them.

She looked to her son. He was frowning but then he nodded. He gave the sign to stand up and the young Lannister Lord alongside with his Guardsmen and this unknown Maester went up from their knees. The Hall was quiet now, the only noise still to hear was the light growling from the Commander of the Kingsguard. The new King went down the few steps on which he was standing, he took the shoulder of old Ser Grandison and made him thus step aside. Rhaegar then stepped out of the security that the Kingsguard gave, orderd them to stay put and went down the last few stepps till he was standing just a pace away from the six Lannister men.

"Ser Gerion, your brother killed my father. He killed him in a most brutal way, unprovoked and with no regret, that is what Ser Gerold and Ser Gwayne both told me. There waits only death to punish a Lord that kills his King." The young Kings face was void of any expression while he spoke those words.

"But, as the Queen Mother reminded me earlier, when the both of us spoke, my father was not in the right of how he handeld such a high Lord as the Warden of the West. It still does not free Lord Lannister from the Crime of being a Kingslayer but it will be allowed to him to get the chance and fight for his honor in a trial by combat. He will fight after my father is entombed."

Gerion Lannister and the Guardsmen bowed to the King reluctantly after hearing those words but the Maester protested that it was way too soon for the Lord Lannister to do so. Rhaella watched her son closely and saw him interested in this shabby Maester.

"Your Grace, the Lord Lannister needs to be brought out of the cells and into clean rooms, or any chance for him to live anymore will be gone. Your father, the late King, had him tortured and whipped and many of the lacerations are open and deep enough to show the bones. His flesh was quite brutally torn away from his body and he is nearly in a delirium after the Lord Commander tried to strangle him to death. If you want to give him any chance for any kind of trial, he first need to survive."

The King looked back to the Lord Commander after hearing these words from the Maester and Ser Gerold looked proudly back to his new King, his hands still opening and closing as if they were squeezing something or someone.

Then Rhaegar looked back to her and she nodded to her son. The King turned back around and gave order for Lord Lannister to be brought over to the Tower of the Hand. Ser Gerolds hands squeezed more rapidly after hearing those words.

"Your Grace, i need medicine and bandages, clear water and wine, needles and good thread to sew the wounds. Vinegar too, to clean the wounds better. If it pleases your Grace."

The last words seemed to be spoken as an afterthought by this strange Maester and Rhaella nearly smiled while hearing this unknown shabby man sounding so demanding. She actually hoped that this Maester will manage to keep Tywin Lannister alive. For one because she really wants to thank dear Joanna's widower for this great service that he did to Rhaegar and herself. The other reason was, as she desperately tried earlier to make clear to her dear son, that if Tywin died here because of the wounds that he received through torture before he himself commited any crime against House Targaryen, all the other high Lords would likely lose all trust in the honor of their kingly House. If the Warden of the West would do them the unpleasure and die from the earlier received torture wounds, everyone would have the right to see it as fault of the Iron Throne.

Queen Mother Rhaella shuddered at that thought. Hopefully this strange Maester was good in his healing art. She finally allowed herself a small smile and closed her eyes for a short moment. Oh whatever happend, at least Aerys was finally dead.


	8. Chapter 8 The white Bull at his best

Hother was lead to the now empty quarters of the late Grand Maester Pycelle. Six Goldcloaks were accompanying him to make sure that he neither escaped nor tried anything else. Hother sighed quietly. He had managed to store the small bottles away in a sewn-in little pouch in his left sleeve but he really needed to store them in there correct place so that they could not break. It would have to wait though for there were to many eyes on him right now.

He really hoped that the Lannister Lord was not brought over by the Kingsguard themselves, at least not by the Lord Commander. Lord Lannisters wounds were bad enough, it wouldn't do for him to be carried by someone that tried to kill him earlier on.

After the order of the new King was spoken, young Gerion Lannister was also lead away but by one of the Kingsguards. Ser Barristan Selmy was ordered by the Lord Commander to bring the youngest brother of Tywin Lannister to a place where no one could enter and no one could leave without order of the King. Ser Barristan seemed to know which the Lord Commander meant and after he received a nod by the King, he made the young Lannister following him. The four Guardsmen were ordered by the King himself to bring the Warden of the West to the Tower of the Hand.

One of the Guardsmen shouted that they would need the order from young Lord Gerion but the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard answered them that they had heard the agreement of the King for Tywin Lannister to be treated well in the Tower of the Hand.

The Guardsmen had to put their trust into the new King if they wanted Lord Tywin to survive. The oldest Redcloak nodded and all four men got the sign to leave by the King. They turned around and went out of the Hall, accompanied by forty Goldcloaks and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

They arrived a short while later back at the door behind which twenty-one more Guardsmen and the Lord Lannister were.  
The oldest Redcloak shouted the orders of the King through the closed door. Nothing happened. He shouted that Lord Gerion was brought to a secured place. It was still silent behind the door. Just as he wanted to shout again the orders of the King, the door started to open. The Household Guard of Tywin Lannister were cramped to the sides of the room so that a narrow alleyway lead to the chair in which the Lion Lord sat slightly slumping.

The four Guardsmen tried to go to their Lord but instead the Lord Commander stepped forward and behind came a couple of Goldcloaks. The White Bull stopped in front of the chair and then bent down. His gloved left hand slightly touched the right cheek of the wounded Lion Lord and Tywin Lannister scowled at the unwanted intimacy of the touch. He lifted he right hand, cleary that alone already was costing him strength that he didn't had anymore, to slap the hand of the White Knight away from his face.

Ser Hightower allowed that but with a smirk on his face. Then he told the room and all that were inside the order of the King. The Lannister Guards looked uncomfortable after hearing that Gerion Lannister was unreachable. Lord Tywin nodded to himself.  
It was unavoidable that he had to trust the King for the moment. He hated the thought of doing so but he couldn't even breath anymore without the urge to scream from the pain that had come back. The medicine that the Maester had given him hours ago, had ceased to work. He felt himself becoming weaker and weaker.

And so, Tywin Lannister gave order to his Guards to stand back while a couple of Goldcloaks brought a stretcher on which he then laid down. The two Goldcloaks followed the White Knight out of the room, the Lion Lord carried by them and after that happened, the Redcloaks were separated in groups of five and brought to different cells.  
None of the Lannister Guards liked that but there were double as much Goldcloaks as them and both their Lords were now hostages.

Lord Lannister was brought into the Tower of the Hand, his former quarters. There were still the signs of the fight to be seen from a couple of days ago, the time when Aerys had him arrested. The fight had been a short but brutal one. Two of Tywins best Guards had lost their lives along with ten Goldcloaks and Lord Lannister himself even managed to hurt one of the Kingsguards. So, the rooms were in a slight disarray and only the dead bodys and the broken furniture was gone. The former Hand was brought to his bedroom. He inhaled deeply before pushing himself up on the stretcher. The Goldcloaks made no offer to help him and even if they might have, they wouldn't had the Chance to do so.

The Lord Commander sent them away and ordered them to close the door of the bedroom behind them. He crouched down beside the stretcher, his head now not far away from the one of the hurt Lion Lord who barely managed to sit up on the stretcher. He smirked again but then it turned to a nearly gentle and understanding smile. Ser Gerold put his right hand on Tywin Lannisters chest and pushed him back down. His smile widened when the hurting man couldn't stop the groan of pain.

The Lord Commander bent down even more, not caring that his armor was scrapping against the unbound parts of the Lannisters wounded chest. He looked into Tywins sweaty face, the Hazel eyes looked back at him feverish and painfilled but also full of hate. The White Knight touched the brows of the Lannister Lord with his left hand, nearly gentle was the touch, while at the same time he put most of his weight onto the wounded chest and made the Lion Lord gasp desperately for air and try at the same time to swallow the signs of pain.

The white gloved hand slipped from the brows down to the neck. Ser Gerold chuckled.

"Just a minute more and you would have followed the King to death. Do you know that, Lion? But you deserve more pain and that death would have been too easy for you. Mayhaps i should just slowly crush your chest in. That would be so easy to declare an accident. You just stumbled while getting up from the stretcher and then you had fallen so unlucky that you crushed on a chair or a table and since you were to weak to hold yourself up, you broke unfortunately a couple of your ribs. So easy to explain.  
But no, i will have to kill you in the trial by combat to regain my honor. The honor that you had cost me when you killed my King."

After he spoke those words, the Lord Commander let go of the wounded Lion and pushed himself up so that he was standing again. He then bent down and tugged the Lannister Lord in his arms, straightened himself and then went the few steps with the burden in his arms till he reached the bed. Rather carefully he then laid down the wounded man on the bed. His right hand slightly slapped the cheeks of the helpless man and the White Bull bent down again.

"Get well soon, for i have to revenge my King. Get well soon, so that you can die by my sword."

The Lord Commander straightened himself again after he spoke those words and then left the room.


	9. Chapter 9 Preparations and real cleaning

The rooms of Grand Maester Pycelle were a Dissapointment. There were few things left on the shelves that could be used to treat large wounds. A couple of clean bandages in a box, good thread and clean looking needles in a silk bag. No sleepwine, no milk-of-the-poppy though. Nothing. It all was spilled on the ground and all bottles were broken.

If only he could get to his own stuff. His stockage was full of the known and quite a lot rather unknown medicines but i seemed that there was no way to get to his abode. He sighed and then turned around to the Goldcloaks that were guarding him.

"Is there any other room in which the late Grand Maester used to store medicine?"

All six men looked at him suspiciously after he asked. Finally after a few moments, one nodded and bade Hother to follow him. The other five followed behind the Maester who was just carrying the few usable utensils.

It was a short walk to the Guesthouse which was on the right side from the first inner Courtyard. The Goldcloak lead Hother to a room on the backside of second floor.  
The Guard gave order to another Guard to bring a lantern and then opened the door. The room was absolutely dark even though it was a moonlit night, for it had no window.

The lantern was brought forward and the Guard stepped inside and Hother followed.  
The Maester's dissatisfied face lightend up while seeing the well stocked shelves. Fourty bottles of dreamwine, quite a couple of bottles of milk-of-the-poppy and other useful medicine was there. A couple of bottles of clear vinegar and a couple of bags of strongwine which could be cooked and thus used to clean the utensils. All of this was not as good as his own stuff but it couldn't be helped. Better this all than nothing.

Hother grabbed as much of the poppy bottles and the strongwine as he could and each of the Guards grabbed a couple of bottles of the Vinegar and the Sleepwine after the first Guard said so. The seven men then left the Guesthouse, went from the first Courtyard again to the second one and from there to the Tower of the Hand.

Just as they wanted to step inside, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard came out. He was smiling slightly but then he looked at Hother and the utensils and bottles and he looked to the Guards and saw that they were carrying bottles too and his smiling turned to scowling. He was still standing in the door and there was no way to get by him. Then suddenly, the Lord Commander straightened himself and stepped away from the door. He went away to the Great Hall without looking back.

Hother hurried inside, the Guards were showing him to the bedroom of Lord Lannister. One of the Guards opened the door to the bedroom and one-by-one the Guards stepped inside, laid down whatever they were carrying and then stepped outside. The last one to enter the room was Hother and he too laid down the stuff he carried. A servant came inside, carrying two buckets of steaming water and another one was carrying a big bowl. As soon as they had sat that down, both the servants left the room again. The Guards closed the door behind them and Hother was alone with Tywin Lannister.

He looked over to man on the bed and then grabbed one of the bottles with milk-of-the-poppy.

"It is not as good as what i gave you earlier but it should numb the worst of the pain a bit." Hother said while holding the bottle to the Lion Lords mouth.

Tywin Lannister swallowed nearly greedily and when it became a danger for him to choke, Hother held the hurt man back and then tilted the bottle more carefully. After a while, the bottle was empty and Lord Lannisters face lost the desperate and painfilled feature and the face looked calmer.

Hother grabbed another bottle but this was dreamwine and he allowed the Lannister Lord half of it. The Lion Lord eyes fell shut and Hother sat back down the bottle and looked then all over the wounded man. This will be a painful work to do.

Hother sighed exhausted.  
He took one of the bottles of vinegar and emptied it into the large bowl. One of the buckets of steaming water was also halfway emptied into the bowl. He opened a bag of wine and crouched beside the halfemptied bucket and then he poured the wine into the steaming rest of water. He then rolled up his sleeves, opened the sewn-in pouch and then tugged loose his rough sewn collar to get to the pouch near his chest. He opened it, stored the five small bottles back in the right places, closed the pouch and then closed the collar of his robe. Hother then rolled up both his sleeves till they were high up on his upper arms.

He bowed forward over the bucket and put his arms into the still hot water-wine mixture. Hother then cleaned his hands and lower arms as best as he could with anything to scrub them with. He rubbed his hands and arms then dry with the bit of linen cloth that was brought with the bowl.

After that was done, he got up from his crouching position and took the step back to the bed upon which Tywin Lannister laid.

Hother carefully turned the half-sleeping Lion Lord around till he laid more upon his chest and his back was turned to the Maester. The few pieces of cloth that Hother used in the cell to cover the worst wounds on the back, were all bloodied through and through. And it was nearly impossible to tug them away from the wounds, it was as if they were glued to the back.

The Maester took the linencloth that he used to dry his hands, for it was the only piece of cloth big enough for it, put it into the still hot water-vinegar in the bowl and let it soak thoroughly. He then pulled it out and laid it wet and warm as it was over Tywin Lannisters bandages. The wounded man tried to pull away, even though he was sedated.

After a few moments Hother pulled the wet cloth away and then peeled the bandages off of the wounds. After that was done, he took out one of the smaller bandages out of the box in where Pycelle had them stored, soaked the tightly rolled bandage in the vinegar-water mix too and then started to thoroughly clean the torn up back. Again and again he soaked his substitute sponge in the mix and cleaned up the back.

The fluid in the bowl was already red instead of clear and he still worked on the horrible wounded back. Hother carefully dabbed every little bit of skin clean and also tried to clean up the deep lacerations as good as he could. Tywin Lannister started shaking just a short while ago, when the Maester carefully but also with quite a bit ruthlessness, cleaned the wound edges.

The Lion stirred from his drugged sleep and nearly turned around while the Maester was still cleaning the deep lacerations. Hother had great trouble to keep his patient down without hurting him while doing so.

"You have to stay like this for a moment more, i am nearly finished with the cleaning of your back. Only a moment and then i can give you more to dull the pain, Lord Lannister."

The only answer that Hother got to his words was a shaky and labored breathing and the faintest of a nodding.

He worked his way up the last few of deep lacerations. Again and again the sponge was dipped inside the bowl where now everything looked more like watery blood than like anything else. Finally Hother sighed and leaned back to where he kept the box with bandages. The first one he took out turned bloody by his own hands which he then wiped off as best as he could in that bandage.

After that, he took out the biggest bandages that there were inside and used those to cover the back of the Lannister Lord. He padded the wounds as best as he could and laid nearly all the bandages that were there upon the back in all together three layers. Then he used the last three bandages to fix the layers, so that they stayed in their place while Hother then helped his patient to turn around on the bed.

The Maester tugged Lord Lannister a bit more to the unused side of the bed so that he didn't end up laying where it was wet and bloody from the cleaning. Then Hother grabbed the half-empty bottle of sleepwine and slightly lifted Tywin Lannisters head so he could drink.

The Lion gulped it down. He was sweating heavily and his breathing had turned into a wheezing but all in all he tried to control himself.

"Lay down. I need to clean the bowl, can you tell me where your privy is?" asked Hother.

A slight nodding and the whispered answer that it was behind the curtain on the left side and then behind the door that was there.

Hother got up, grabbed the large bowl and went to the privy. After he returned with the empty bowl, he also went with bucket of wine-water and emptied that too there.

He came back, took the full bucket and poured half of the now only slightly warm water into the bowl and poured vinegar in it too. He then poured a bag of strongwine into the bucket and used that again to clean his own hands as best as he could.

There was no bandage left which he could use to clean the wounds with but the thread and needles that Hother had found were stored in silken bags and the small bags were put together in a bigger bag. The Maester opened the bigger bag and took out one of the bags of thread and opened it so that he could take the thread out. The now empty silken bag was then soaked into the bowl and then he started to clean the front of the Lion Lord with it.

It surely was painful too but the lacerations where not that many and not as deep as on the back. Outside the night had turned to the beginning of the morning when Hother finished. Tywin Lannisters breathing had turned to such painful gasping that it was hard to hear the sound and not to feel for the man. There was nothing left to cover the wounded body with.

Hother looked around and his eyes fell upon a highly decorated cabinet. He went over, opened it and inside there were a couple of shirts of highest quality. He took one out and went back to the bed and then carefully put the shirt upon the wounded body. After that, he tugged the fixing bandages around it. It would have to do for the moment.

Hother sat back and sighed deeply. Tywin Lannisters painfilled and bloodshot eyes looked at him. The Maester could already see the fever taking hold on the Lord. The body was shaking because of the insetting infection and the eyes couldn't fixate on him completely. The breathing had turned even more labored.

There was nothing to be done with the few things that he had received here. Hother absolutely needed to go back as soon as possible to his abode. He needed to get his own materials and his own potions. If he would give the Lannister Lord now more of the Sleepwine or of the Poppy, the possibility would be high that he would never wake up again.

"You have to hold yourself together my Lord. I can't give you anything more right now or it would mean your death. Do you understand that?"

A shivering nod was his only answer.

Hother then emptied both the bowl and the bucket again, put the meagre cleaning utensils in the bucket and went to the door that led out of the bedroom to the Solar.

Three Goldcloaks were sitting inside the Solar, two of them asleep but one was awake.

It was the one that had shown Hother a couple of hours ago where the Grand Maester had part of his storage.

" Guard, i need to get more material to care for Lord Lannister's wounds if he is meant to survive till the trial. I need to get to my home down in the City and get my own stuff. My storage is full."

The Goldcloak answered him that the King had given all decisions about what was necessary to care for the former Hand over to the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He had to allow anything that involved Lord Lannister to be made strong enough for the trials.

That, Hother thought to himself, had to be the shittiest bad luck possible.

He told the Guard that he would like to ask the Lord Commander then and the Goldcloak woke up one of his men and sent him to the Kingsguard Tower.

Hother stepped back inside, closed the door behind himself, went to the bed and told Tywin Lannister of this unfortunate situation.

The Lannister Lords painfilled chuckling was barely to hear but his eyes cleared and he then pressed his lips together and nodded.

Yes, Hother thought to himself, you are not giving up so easily Lion Lord. The Maester smirked slightly at the new resolve that could be seen in Tywin Lannisters bloodshot eyes.

Let the White Bull come then.


	10. Chapter 10 Rhaella

Rhaella couldn't sleep.

She barely had slept since her little son died eleven days ago, so it was not unknown to her to be tired and exhausted nor was it something new. She always had trouble sleeping for many weeks after she lost one of her children again and she had lost so many already.

The septas that had stayed by her bed whenever Aerys didn't wish to make use of her and get her pregnant again were at least now finally gone by the new King's order. They had often enough also been quite a distraction from sleep, though they surely meant well with all the nightly prayers.

These past hours though, Rhaellas troubles to find sleep came more from the relief that her husbands death brought to her and from her growing worries that accompanied everything unfortunate that happened after that.

If only Rhaegar would have only listened to her last evening when Ser Gerold brought the news of her husbands death by Tywin Lannister. But no, Rhaegar was as courteous and considerate as he always behaved to her, listened to her words of how they should treat Tywin and then bade her to leave him for he wanted to change his clothing before he went down to the courtyard. She had left him as he wished but Ser Gerold stayed with his new King.

At first she had not thought anything about it and in the Courtyard and also later in the Great Hall, when he talked with Gerion Lannister and agreed to the unknown Maesters words and thus gave order that Tywin would be brought to his old quarter in the Tower of the Hand for treatment, she really thought that her dear son agreed with her words. Sadly then he declared the Lord Commander as the one that had the control over everything involving the Warden of the West but his death. That alone was for the King to decide. Rhaella had stared long at her son after she had heard those words and when she looked over to where the Lord Commander was standing, she felt herself growing distrustful after seeing his contented look.

She looked out of the Windows. The morning was starting beautifully, the sun already glowing softly and a couple of birds were chirping from the Gardens. If only she could enjoy this new day, this first day as a widow, to the fullest. She would like to stroll in the gardens, oversee the removal of her things and garderobe from the damned Maidenvault into which Aerys had secured her years ago. But no, there was no time for these self-satisfying thoughts for she first had to make it clear to her son that letting Ser Gerold decide about Tywin Lannister would only bring trouble.

She allowed herself for a moment to think about how nice it would have been if Joanna would be still alive and how wonderful it would be to have her back here. It was only a moment of wishful thinking though and a short while later the widowed Queen decided to get up and then she started her morning routine.

A while later, after one of her maids helped her to dress herself in a mourning dress and brought her some light things to eat, Rhaella stood up and made her way to her son's rooms. She would have to try to save Tywin from the consequences of his doing, happy as the resulting death made her, she would have to make sure that her son didn't trust the Lord Commander too much.

Rhaella thought to herself that if Ser Gerold could do as he clearly wanted to, then they would have open rebellion in the Westerlands as a result and the other Wardens and Lord Paramounts might get some ideas too.

And she had always thought that Arthur Dayne and Jon Connington were the most important people for Rhaegar, she would have never believed that her smart son would be so willing to indulge the Lord Commander of the Kings Guard.


	11. Chapter 11 Rhaegar

He couldn't find sleep after all that happened in the last few hours and so he clothed himself and left his rooms again at the hour of the wolf, together with Arthur and Jon who had stayed in his outer rooms out of worry for him. Ser Jonothor accompanied them while they wandered to the Great Hall.

It was too soon, he would have needed more time. Damn Tywin. Why did he still had so much fight in him after father had him whipped bloody, that he actually managed to kill father. And damn father for being so stupid and being to close to a wounded man that lost all love and respect for him already.

King Rhaegar sighed. He should stop these thoughts and concentrate on the future. Tywin would soon be not important anymore. Ser Gerold would follow his orders that the unknown Maester was allowed to patch the former Hand together so that Tywin could be killed in a trial-by-combat and everything would be seen as chosen by the gods.

Great-uncle Aemon had written four weeks ago that he agreed with him, he Rhaegar himself, was the Prince that was promised.  
And now he was an unwilling King.

Rhaegar fletched his teeth for a moment. He had made plans after receiving the letter from the Wall. Already the letters had been sent to Asshai for a few Red Priests and the one egg that he had found himself in the ruins of Summerhall last year was stored away in his own rooms, waiting to be brought back to Dragonstone and there he had planned to reawake it with the Power of his blood and the God of Fire and the magic of the Asshai'i.

But now, now he could not just went away to his own fief anymore while his father amused himself with bloody torture and death. Now, with damned Aerys dead, he had to stay in the Red Keep and be King and without a Hand, he also had to rule.

Not enough time anymore to read everything about his prophesied future and not enough time anymore to train for when his one great fight would come to him. Not enough time anymore for the rituals on Dragonstone either.

King Rhaegar stepped to the Iron Throne. This was meant for him, he always knew that but he also had always thought that he himself would decide when to climb upon it and not Tywin Lannister.

The one good thought that his father has had before he had ordered the Grand Maester and later the Hand to be tortured, was that he ordered all communication out of the City and into it to be stalled. All Ravens that had tried to fly out of the City during the last five days had been shot down on order of King Aerys and whatever they carried had to be brought to the Red Keep. The same with Ravens that had flown into the City. And of course no riders or messengers were allowed to leave the City, too.

That had the welcomed effect that no one outside had known anything about what happened the last few days here.

King Rhaegar smiled slightly. That at least would make the planning for the next couple of days easier.

"Jon, you will take one hundred of the City Guard and Ser Jonothor here with you. Make yourself ready to leave in an hour and to ride to Casterly Rock. I will write a letter to Lord Lannisters family and in it the order for the Twin children of the Hand to be brought to the Court. Young Jamie will become a Cup-bearer to me and young Cersei will be a Lady in my mothers household. We will honor the family of the Hand with this."

Jon Connington looked back to him after the new King spoke those words but nodded without any word of reproof. He bowed deeply, the Kingsguard Darry at his side and then both left the Great Hall to pack all that they would need and to order the Goldcloaks that would ride with them to do the same.

Rhaegar turned to his best friend and trainingspartner. He looked at him. Loyal Arthur, truespoken and never afraid. He would become a Kingsguard, that they had both sworn to each other. Rhaegar would be King and Arthur his Guard.

Now he was King and just a day ago he had been a squiring Prince. Arthur also was only still a Squire. It would not matter for him anymore but Arthur would have to be knighted by Ser Gerold before he could send him to Sunspear. Yes, the Lord Commander would do that without any questions and Arthur was already better than most knights with his sword, nobody would say anything about an earlier than planned knighting. As soon as that was done he would send Arthur away to Sunspear with the invitation for Elia Martel to be a Lady of the widowed Queen and a prospective wife for him.

The King told his best friend to ready himself for a long day and to wear his best clothes but he gave no answer to questions or the young Dayne, he only send him away.

King Rheagar then went up the Stairs of his Throne. He stood there for a moment before he seated himself. This was part of his destiny and he would not fail it, even if it had come earlier than he had wanted.

Ser Jonothor had likely send news to his White Brothers that another one of them would be need in the Throne Hall for a tired looking Ser Gwayne came to a halt in front of the Iron Throne, bowed deeply and then took the normal position of a Kingsguard.

Rhaegar stared thoughtfully at the back of this Kingsguard. The Darrys were loyal Targaryen followers. It was always good to have them around. Ser Jonothor's brother Willem, the master-of-arms here in the Red Keep, was as loyal as any Kingsguard.

The King would send Ser Willem Darry to Riverrun with an invitation for the daughters of Lord Tully to be Ladies in waiting for his mother.  
A Kingsguard's brother and Knight of the Red Keep would work well enough to flatter the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands and to follow his Kings invitation without any thoughts.

Rhaegar leaned slightly and carefully back. He would secure his power through the children of his highest Lords. With them all as hostages in the Red Keep, nobody would dare to say anything about Tywin Lannisters Situation or anything that he as new King would have to change in the Future.

The King orderd that writing utensils would be brought to him and after he received them, he first wrote the letter that loyal and devoted Jon would bring to Casterly Rock.  
Then he wrote one for the ruling Princess of Dorne which Arthur would take with him when he would leave and another one for the prickly Lord Tully.

His fourth one would go to the newly wedded Lord Tyrell, to ask him for his younger sister to be brought to the Red Keep. Maybe as Lady in waiting for his mother, maybe as more. The Reachlords were always trying to gain Royal favor and would be surely quite fast in their answer.

Rhaegar smiled contemplative while writing the last of his letters of the morning. This one would be an invitation for the Lord Arryn to come with his heir and his fostersons. An invitation, brought by Ser Grandison of the Kingsguard would not be seen as something that needed to be questioned and it would bring him hostages from three of his highest Lords at once.

The King nodded. His people would bring the first news to the different Lords. The isolation of King's Landing during the last few days would certainly left everyone nervous and when they all will receive the news that on the Iron Throne a new King had taken his seat, there would be questions and then relief that he was more free with his favors.

Yes, it would all work out in the end. He was the Prince that was promised. He was the one that would save Westeros.

Behind the throne, the light of the morning could be seen through the windows.

From the outside of the Throne Hall the Voice if Rhaella Targaryen could be heard as she asked to be brought to her son.

Half across of the Red Keep, in the Tower of the Hand, Maester Hother now stood before the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard who was just fetched from the White Tower and tried to make him understand why he needed more medicine to keep Tywin Lannister alive.

A lone Raven sat near the crumbling chimney on the roof of a small hut, a bit away from the outer Walls of the City of King's Landing. His brothers had been shot out of the air when they tried to fly to their home. His older brother, who had come from Castle Black had been shot barely an hour ago, he had the longest way to fly for it was the most far away and he always was the latest. Now he could rest his wings forever.

Their younger brother, who had flown to Winterfell and back for just the last few months now, had flown back together with him, the oldest one, the Raven of Last Hearth and had been shot when they both where above the City a day ago.

The Bowmen had most likely not seen him or they would surely would have shot him down too and he had half crashed on a roof of a tall building. He was an old and smart Raven and used the small Chance that he saw when they all searched for his young brother to stay safe himself.

The archers had found his wingbrother barely alive, with an arrow in his wing. They broke his neck and searched his legs but there was no message on it and then they tossed him away. He had been so young.

The old Raven dared not to open his wings to escape the City till other Ravens arrived half a day later and he used that moment to fly as high as he could, so that he could not be seen anymore and then down again, a bit away from the City, to land on a tree. As soon as darkness came anew he had flown from tree to roof, always watching for arrows, rooftop to rooftop till he was not far away from the Citywall and watched with sadness as his Castle Black brother was killed and searched.

He felt so hungry now, the thirst was even worse. He was tired and his Wings burned. No soothing and gentle fingers that eased his overworked muscles. He looked from the rooftop to the City, the morning becoming brighter for the Sun climbed higher up and then he crouched low near the crumbling chimney. The Raven decided to sleep a bit more. He would need his strength.


	12. Chapter 12 Long live our Silver King

The Bells began to ring in the City of King's Landing, when the sun was already high in the sky and the morning already hot.

King Aerys was dead, everyone talked about it, the Silver Prince is now King. From the wealthiest and fattest noble Lord to the well off merchants and the normal smallfolk down to the dirtiest hungry little Street urchin, everybody was happy.  
Their Silver Prince was King.  
Now the people that had disappeared during the last ten days would come home again and nobody who was a decent person would have to fear the City Guards anymore.

Their Silver Prince was King.  
Half a moon ago he had been sitting there on the Stones of the big Well and had played his harp and had sung for them till Maidens and Women and also most Men had cried because of the beauty of his Voice. He showed that he loved them and they promised themselves to cheer far louder than the Bells when he will be crowned.

Hother frowned about the happiness of the singing people while he walked through the ever increasing crowds that were celebrating in the streets. A few Gold Cloaks and Ser Gerold accompanied him though most people were non aware of that fact for the Guards and the White Bull were all wearing Brown cloaks over the civilian shirts and jerkins. Even their feet were clad in brown leather and they carried their weapons under their cloaks.

Ser Gerold looked angry. This brought a smirk to Hothers face. He could definitely understand that everybody was happy that Aerys was dead, in contrast to the Kingsguard at least, Hother himself just did not agree with the celebrating mass that now everything would be good because Rhaegar was now the new King.

The group of eight arrived at the Maesters abode and Hother opened his door. He stepped inside and was followed by the Lord Commander and two Guards.

"I have to feed my Ravens first, Lord Commander and then i will pack the medicines and what else i need."

Ser Gerold followed him upstairs to where the ten Cages were. All the Ravens to rent were there. The Lord Commander looked critically at them.

"There has sadly been developed a shortage of them right now. It seemed there is a new illness among them that causes the Ravens to fall from the Sky. Some of them were tried to be smuggled out underneath clothing by badmeaning people but since everyone going out or coming into the City was searched through, the sick beasts were found too and freed from their illness. Your Ravens here might the last ones of King's Landing. They will be safer in the Red Keep."

Ser Gerold's words sounded deliberate but Hother knew that it was spoken as a command. He nodded. It was agreeing to this or seeing his own Ravens submit to the same... Illness. Hother had heard from others that Ravens were missing, before he was brought into the damned Kings Keep a day ago. He would bet that the mysterious illness involved many archers watching the Sky.

The three that he had sent nearly eleven days ago, they surely would be back now. Or would they have already died because of the same ...illness?

The other three that were still in the hidden room above this one, how should he care for them now with this damn Kingsguard on his heels?

It couldn't be helped, he had to hope for the best now. While one Cage filled with a Raven after another was handed down the stairs to the waiting Guards, Hother went to the windows and closed the shutters under the observing eyes of the White Bull. When the last shutters were locked, the Maester used the sudden darkness in the room to tear down the hidden Bolt that hold shut the single small window of the room above.  
Now the three Ravens there would have at least the Chance to leave the room and maybe to fly away. Hopefully!

Hother then went to the stairs from which now light could be seen and directed the Lord Commander how to put his feet so that he would not fall down.

Downstairs, the room was filled with Cages and Men. Two of the Guards had managed to get a wagon and they then all worked to load up the Ravencages on it. Hother then bundled up a couple of his blankets and a couple robes and smallclothes.

He then went to his medicine storage and carefully packed bottle for bottle in boxes with straw filling. Ten of these boxes were in his storage, to be a secure place for his more hard to get stuff, if the need to place them so ever occurred as he now explained to the observing Ser Gerold.

That each of the boxes had a double bottom hiding, filled with Hothers best selection of poisons and medicines and some other nifty surprises, was something that the Maester of course didn't explain to the White Bull. There was no reason to not keep some secrets for himself, at least not in Hothers opinion.

After the boxes were filled with what Ser Gerold allowed and also the instruments, five big bags full of wound dressings and a few more utensils were packed upon the Cages, the wagon was brought back to the Red Keep with Hother and his watchdogs following it.

Let the fools here all celebrate this day away. The Maester looked around himself, the air already smelt like trouble was brewing.


	13. Chapter 13 Lion and Dragon

**Gerion**

Ser Barristan Selmy had brought him into this quarter, comfortable enough as it was, it still was a prison for Gerion Lannister could not leave it. A couple of the Kings own Household Guards were in front of the doors and the single Window could only be opened to the width of a handspan for there were strong bars on the outside of it.

Ser Gerion looked out of these Window since the moment deep at night, when he was brought into this room, he watched how the night turned to the next morning and the morning turned into a bright day.

He had opened the window and could hear the Bells that finally started to sound during the day, he could hear the faint screams of joy from the people of the Capital. How loud it must be down there in the streets, when he could hear the jubilation even this far away.

The door opened behind the young Lannister and a servant stepped inside, carrying a big Tray with two glasses and a carafe of wine and a small box on it, which he then put down on the table in the middle of the room. The Servant bowed slightly in front of Ser Gerion and then left but he was barely out of the room, when the new King stepped inside. He was followed by Ser Barristan Selmy, who then closed the door behind himself and then positioned himself against it.

King Rhaegar stopped at the table and Gerion kneeled in front of the new King. Better to be safe than sorry, he said to himself.

"Rise, Ser Gerion and seat with me. We will have to talk about the future."

Both young men sat down and Gerion looked at the King that was four years younger than he himself was, barely old enough to be even called a man, but yet he sounded so much more weary and older than Gerion himself felt.

"Your Grace, House Lannister, our brothers Kevan and Tygett, they would pay every amount of Gold for Tywin and i. They would pay also more than enough to make sure that Tywin would be healed and then Your Grace can hold Trial upon him. We would guarantee to accept any fair judgement for the head of our House but he first needs to have a Chance to be treated well enough to that he can even survive until the judgement."

The King looked disinterested in the pleading Words of the youngest Lannister brother.  
His purple eyes stared into the air behind the golden head of Gerion Lannister and the silvery strings of the Kings Hair shimmered in the light that was shining through the window. He looked nearly otherworldly or like a fine and expensive statue, thought the young Lannister.

"The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard told me that your brother had no reason, this Maester that came from the City told of how your brother acted in delusional self-defense. I knew how my father was but still, it did not give the Hand the right to kill the King, does it?" asked the young King finally.

"Nothing gives a lesser man the right kill his King, that is right your Grace but the Lords have the Right and privilege to be treated fairly by the Rulers of the Seven Kingdoms." was Gerions agreeing answer.

King Rhaegar looked into the Lions face and finally his disinterested look disappeared from his young and beautiful face and a light smile settled onto his features.

"Ser Barristan, please leave the room" said the King while he looked over his shoulder to the Kingsguard.

The White Knight protested but since the young just stared at him without any emotion, he finally bowed deeply, opened the door and left the room. The door then was closed nearly silently.

The King rose from his seat and went to the window. His hands touched the frame and he looked out of the window, his back straight and his whole body looked elegant and graceful.

Gerion felt uncomfortable by the strange way of how the young King behaved. He was more solemn than angry but then he just became King through the death of his Father not even twenty hours ago. No one spoke anything, the room was silent.

After a while the King turned around and then leaned back against the window. His purple eyes fixed on the young Lion and the solemn look of his face turned slowly into one of gentle understanding.

"Do you love your family, Ser Gerion? Do you love your oldest brother?" asked the King suddenly.

Gerion Lannister looked astonished at the King, this was not a question he would have expected.

"Yes your Grace, i believe that i can say without lying that i love my family, even Tywin, i not always like him but i love him like i love my other siblings."

The King nodded at the Lions answer, then pushed himself away from the window and crossed the room till he stood directly in front of Gerion. The young Dragon's right hand opened the box on the Tray and then pulled out a small piece of paper, a Quill and a little golden pot with red ink.

Gerion knew that inkpot, it was the one that Tywin always used. He looked up to the King and Rhaegar Targaryen met his questioning look with equanimity and a softly spoken command.

"Write what i dictate you and I will be just to your brother."

Gerion nodded dejectedly after the King had spoken and then wrote what was dictated to him.

After he finished the little letter, the King read through it once and then folded it and put it away. He himself then filled both Cups with wine, took one for himself and gave the other to Gerion Lannister.

"To Dragons and Lions and to the rebuilding of trust." said the King.

"To Dragons and Lions and the rebuilding of trust," Gerion agreed.

Both drank from their Cups. The young Lannister was rather thirsty, which made him drink down his whole glass in one big gulp. The King filled the Lions Cup anew.

Again Gerion emptied it quickly, he had not anything to drink since last night when he arrived in the room. The young Lion looked at the King and he felt that his eyelids got heavier and that the tiredness grew in his body. The King only smiled at him.

Then there was darkness.

As soon as the young crumbled to the ground, the Dragon King stepped away to the door, opened it and saw Ser Barristan still standing there with ten of the Royal Houseguards.

"Ser Barristan, please go to my mother, i want to see her in the Great Hall."

"Your Grace," the Kingsguard said irritated, "Surely one of the Houseguards could.."

"Ser Barristan, i asked you." was the cold answer of the young King.

The Kingsguard bowed to that command and left, while the King then ordered his Houseguards to bind the young Lion tightly and to make sure that he would be brought onboard of a small ship at night.

To where, the Guards asked but the King gave no answer, he only gave command that they should follow his orders.

When Rhaegar Targaryen left the room of the young Lion though, his mind wandered to the future. His plans would come to fruition, they would be fulfilled. They must be fulfilled, for he was the Prince that was promised.

Gerion Lannister would be one of the many sacrifices that must be made to fulfill the prophecy, a sad fact but a necessary one.

The Kings mind wandered to the wounded older Lion. This one soon would be no more, not because of the prophecy but because he always had been too powerful.

The Lord Commander would certainly enjoy to fulfill the King's justice.


	14. Chapter 14 Nightmares and Care

Tywin's Nightmares

_He felt himself drifting through the fog, red fog filled with screams and cruel laughter. These screams filled his own mouth and the laughter tortured his ears while the fog around turned to liquid, to blood. He felt himself drowning in, he couldn't breathe anymore and he let loose of the screams in his mouth while he desperately tried to force some air into his lungs. The screams grew louder and they were not his own alone anymore but more screams. He heard women screeching and children crying and men calling helplessly for their loved ones and from everywhere there was blood flowing and he felt himself suffocating._

_**Nononononono...the screams just wouldn't stop, never stopneverstopnevernever...  
**__  
His lovely Joanna, his sweet wife, the most gentle and lively women and she was no more, no more, no more, no more...only this...thing ...was there. Joanna bled to death for this thing, this pestilence, this creature...he should kill it, then surely Joanna would come back, surely she would come back to him...  
Joanna where are you, don't leave me, i need you...Joanna JOANNA...  
He felt tears streaming down his face, red as Joanna's blood and his lovely wife cried too, cried for this child that she died to bring upon this World...don't cry my beloved Joanna, don't cry, i promise not to kill, not even though he killed you, don't cry, please don't cry ...  
_  
**Gasp...gasping **for breath he struggled helplessly awake but two strong arms were holding him carefully down, gently but also unshakable. A calm male voice, strong and without any cruelty in it was telling him to stay calm and to take deep breaths and stop moving so much for it would only hurt more. Calloused but gentle hands stroked his head and he felt himself cleaned with a soft and warm wet cloth.  
He forced himself to calm down and to listen to the other men's voice. He fell asleep again.

_He was drowning again in blood and he felt it running down his throat while his teeth were tearing through flesh and crashed into bones. He was the Lion and he was hunting but as fast as he tried to run, he wasn't able to leave from where he was still drowned by blood. His front paws clawed at the ground and he tried to get his hind paws to do the same but the legs were bound and his paws felt shredded. Pain shot through him and the moment of triumph turned to bitterness while his pelt was torn away by thorns and talons of dragons that were circling around him like a pack of mangy streetdogs. He tried to swallow the meat that was still in his muzzle but it turned to glowing ashes and burned the soft tissue inside and hurt him badly. The dragons attacked him and he desperately tried to hurt them with his front claws and to get his hind legs free at the same time._

_The dragons drew so close around him that he could feel their scales on his torn pelt and they all started at the same time to spew fire...  
_  
**Aaaahhhh... gasp...hhhhhh...aaaaa..hhhh...gasp...**

Hother's PoV

His patient was having a nightmare again after being barely awake a few hours ago and being forced to swallow a large Cup of Sleepwine then. Hother raised himself from his uncomfortable chair near Tywin Lannisters bed and bowed over the heavily sweating and shaking Lion Lord. He felt the temperature on the clammy forehead and then started to clean away the cold sweat that was clinging to the head and the whole body of the Lannister Lord. He also unwrapped the thick cloth that he had wound earlier around the nether regions of his patient and then cleaned the helpless man of his waste and urine. The Maester then washed the nether regions with warm soapy water from a bystanding bucket . After all that was done, Hother grabbed a new thick sheet and carefully rolled it under his patient from one side while he tugged away the used and filthy and wet one from the other side.

The Maester dumped the used and filthy cloth into an empty bucket and went to the bystanding washing table, where he scrubbed his hands and arms first with soap made from ash and then with a hot vinegar and water mix.

Since finally the bed under Lord Tywin and the Lord himself were clean enough, same as the Maester himself, Hother then could once again start to unwrap the numerous wounds, cleanse them and care for them.

He unrolled one of his scrubbed leather blankets under his patient and then stepped away to the near table upon which a big bowl was laying, filled an with already cooked mixture of Strongwine and Honey. Hother put a couple of soft pieces of cloth in it, so they would be soaked full and then went over to the bed again with a small bowl with boiled water in it.

He put a small sheet in the waterbowl and after it was thoroughly wet he put the sheet upon the wrapped back of his patient. The wrappings which stuck and dried entirely on the blooded back, were now easier to get off after they were wet again.

Hother tugged the wet bindings carefully from the back and inspected the wounds.

For six days now he was caring for the wounded and feverish Lion Lord and where at first the many deep and horrible looking lacerations made him unsure if the former Hand would survive all this, now Hother felt secure to say that Tywin Lannister was a damn hard to kill man and was on a hopeful way to recovery.

Well, Hother thought to himself, at least till the entombment of Aerys Targayen was done and the new King would make true to his word and force the Lion Lord to fight in a trial by combat.

One week would it be tomorrow since the older dragon died through the Lion's bite, yesterday the young King himself put the torch to his father's already stinking corpse and announced in the same ceremony that the ashes of Aerys would be entombed at the next New Moon.

Six days away from now was the time for that event and after the entombment, the King ordered that the following morning would be when the murderer of his Father would have his trial by combat. Hother sighed deeply, no way in all seven hells would he get Tywin Lannister strong and healthy enough to fight the damn Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He forced himself to concentrate on his task at hand, the care for the Lion's wounds.

Some of the deeper lacerations, not the ones down to the bones of the ribs but the second worst at least were stitched close since the last change of wound dressing. They looked good, near as well healing as the most shallow wounds.

The six deepest wounds, the ones that reached the ribs, were still seeping blood and a bit of pus, no matter how careful Hother was with the care for them. On two of them he now put down two soft pieces of the soaked cloth, on two other ones only a bit of boiled honey and on the two last ones he put two freshly cleaned pieces of fat but dried cod skin.

He then cleaned everything with the boiled mixture of the honey and Strongwine and wrapped the Lion's back anew. Hother then carefully turned his patient around and took care of the front wounds the same way, though they were less numerous and none was as deep as the ones on the back.

Tywin Lannister groaned through the whole procedure but didn't cry out anymore or tried to escape as he did during earlier treatments. Maybe he was still exhausted from the nightmares that had kept him and Hother himself from finding any real and restful sleep during the last couple of days.

Hother was barely finished with his care for the Lion Lord and had just rolled up the leather sheet that he used as slipcover over the clean sheets, when the door to the Lion's bedroom opened and Hother sighed with annoyance after seeing who entered the room.


	15. Chapter 15 Letters and Reactions

Hothers Ravens, which he had to give over to the new King at the day after Aerys death, were quickly put to good use by Rhaegar Targayen, for he had many letters to send.

_Maester, i have sent you a Lannister to be kept secure and out of sight till the time for the ceremonies had arrived._  
_Furthermore i have need of you here with me. Do not stall but instead come as soon as you can._

_R._

The Maester that was staying on Dragonstone after he had received a personal invitation by the then Prince Rhaegar, to write down his experiences in the near and far East and to discuss many things with said Prince, looked from the letter to the bound young man laying at his feet.  
He gave order to bring the prisoner into the most secure cell and then he followed his benefactors command.

_To the Warden of the East, Defender of the Vale, Lord of the Eyrie and Keeper of the Gates of the Moon_

_Most honored Lord Arryn,_

_with great sorrow in my heart i write you this letter._  
_My dearest Mother and i have lost the head of our House and all of the Seven Kingdoms have lost one of their most promising Kings ever._

_My honored and beloved Father, King Aerys the second of his name has lost his live through a most brutal and unforgivable assault by his own most trusted advisor, his own Hand, Lord Tywin Lannister._

_I urge you to come to King's Landing as soon as you can and i send Ser Harlan Grandison of my father's Kingsguard on the next ship to Gulltown, where i hope that you will meet him then. _  
_Ser Grandison enjoys my full confidence and shall be your honor Guard on your way to King's Landing._

_I would like to meet also your heir and your fostersons, for it is too long since i last saw Cousin Steffon's oldest boy._

_I remember that he was quite lively when he accompanied his Father, who had visited my beloved Mother before Robert was sent to you._

_My dearest Mother would welcome your heir and your fostersons with a sad but loving heart and the boys would surely help her greatly to ease her pain about her husbands death._

_I hope that you might arrive around the time of the New Moon, it will be then that my honored fathers remains will be entombed._

_After that sad duty will be done, i will need to talk with you most urgently._

_I have full trust in your legendary and most admirable honor that this letter will be kept between us._

_In the spirit of deep friendship that our Houses share..._  
_Rhaegar Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms_

Lord Jon Arryn stared at the letter and sighed deeply. What happened that Tywin Lannister of all people could forget himself like that. Never had Lord Arryn met a more proud and self-confident and controlled young Lord than Tywin Lannister. And he should loose so much of his ironhard control and attack the King?  
On the other hand though, there were rumors the the old friends didn't got along anymore, so who knows what happened exactly. Lord Arryn decided that he would find out the truth in King's Landing.

_To the Warden of the South,Lord Paramount of the Mander, Defender of the Marches, High Marshall of the Reach and Lord of Highgarden_

_Most honored Lord Tyrell,_

_with great sorrow in my heart i write you this letter._  
_My dearest Mother and i have lost the head of our House and all of the Seven Kingdoms have lost one of their most promising Kings ever._

_My honored and beloved Father, King Aerys the second of his name has lost his live in a tragic accident and after the honors of our ancient ways were given to him and he will be entombed at the New Moon, we all will have to find the new Will to go own with this life and our duty._

_I would like to invite you thus and of course the whole of your most prestigious family and most honorable Lords, to come to King's Landing and to be guests to the ceremony of my coronation._

_My dearest Mother would welcome your unmarried sister as one of her Ladies with a sad but loving heart and such a young and kind Lady would surely help her greatly to ease her pain about her husbands death._

_In the spirit of deep friendship that our Houses share..._  
_Rhaegar Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms_

Lord Mace Tyrell looked triumphant over to his frowning mother. He was already seeing the future. His sister would surely be a prime candidate for the young King. Ha, he himself could be Uncle to the next King.

__

_To the Lord Regent of House Lannister_

_Most honored Ser Kevan Lannister,_

_with great sorrow in my heart i write you this letter._  
_My dearest Mother and i have lost the head of our House and all of the Seven Kingdoms have lost one of their most promising Kings ever._

_My honored and beloved Father, King Aerys the second of his name has lost his live in a tragic accident and after the honors of our ancient ways were given to him and he will be entombed at the New Moon, we all will have to find the new Will to go own with this life and do our duty._

_It is in this same accident, that the Lord Hand and your most honorable Brother, Lord Tywin Lannister was hurt quite badly. Lord Tywin is currently unable to write but your brother Ser Gerion wrote for him of what has happened. As Ser Gerion surely wrote, it is Lord Tywins great wish that his oldest two children should be sent to him here in Kings Landing. _

_I already sent Ser Jonothor Darry of my Kingsguard and my good friend the Squire Jon Connington along with a hundred riders as Honor Guard, to meet you on your way._

_I would like to invite you thus and of course the whole of your most prestigious family and most honorable Lords, to come to King's Landing and to be guests to the ceremony of my coronation to which i hope that Lord Tywin will be then strong enough again to attend dearest Mother would welcome Lord Tywin's daughter as one of her Ladies with a sad but loving heart and such a young and kind Lady would surely help her greatly to ease her pain about her husbands death._

_Lord Tywin's son though shall be my Cupbearer, as it is his honorable father's wish._

_In the spirit of deep friendship that our Houses share..._  
_Rhaegar Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms_

Kevan Lannister showed his sister the letter of the King first and then the one of Gerion. Their youngest brother had confirmed the Kings words and had written that Cersei and Jaime would surely be helpful for their fathers health to get better.  
Genna though looked sceptical and Kevan himself was not sure. Something was not right and he felt unsatisfied by not hearing from Tywin himself.

__

_To the Lord Paramount of the Trident, and Lord of Riverrun_

_Most honored Lord Tully,_

_with great sorrow in my heart i write you this letter.  
My dearest Mother and i have lost the head of our House and all of the Seven Kingdoms have lost one of their most promising Kings ever._

_My honored and beloved Father, King Aerys the second of his name has lost his live in a tragic accident and after the honors of our ancient ways were given to him and he will be entombed at the New Moon, we all will have to find the new Will to go own with this life and our duty._

_I would like to invite you thus and of course the whole of your most prestigious family and most honorable Lords, to come to King's Landing and to be guests to the ceremony of my coronation and sent to you Ser Willem Darry, my father's Master-at-arms as Honor Guard and to accompany you and yours to King's Landing._

_My dearest Mother would welcome your daughters in the midst of her Ladies with a sad but loving heart and such young and kind Ladies would surely help her greatly to ease her pain about her husbands death._

_In the spirit of deep friendship that our Houses share...  
Rhaegar Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms_

Lord Hoster Tully showed the letter to his beloved wife and she agreed with him that it was a good Chance for their daughters to try to catch the young Kings eye.

__

_To the Princess of Dorne of the most noble House of Nymeros Martell and Lady of Sunspear_

_Most honored Princess,_

_with great sorrow in my heart i write you this letter.  
My dearest Mother and i have lost the head of our House and all of the Seven Kingdoms have lost one of their most promising Kings ever._

_My honored and beloved Father, King Aerys the second of his name has lost his live in a tragedy that i can not bring to letter and after the honors of our ancient ways were given to him and he will be entombed at the New Moon, we all will have to find the new Will to go own with this life and our duty._

_I would greatly appreciate your thoughts about these matters, though i can only talk about them from eye to eye and trust greatly in your honor that these things will be kept between us._

_I would like to invite you thus and of course the whole of your most prestigious family and most honorable Lords and Ladies, to come to King's Landing and to be guests to the ceremony of my coronation._

_I sent to you my dearest friend Ser Arthur, of your own loyal House of Dayne, recently knighted by Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of my father's Kingsguard himself. See Arthur will be honored if you will allow him to accompany you as Honor Guard to King's Landing._  
_  
My dearest Mother would welcome your daughter in the midst of her Ladies with a sad but loving heart and such young and kind Lady would surely help her greatly to ease her pain about her husbands death._

_Furthermore i would be greatly honored if the friendship that my beloved mother shares with you, would also become such a one between your sons and i._

_In the spirit of deep friendship that our Houses share through their gentle mothers...  
Rhaegar Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms_

The Princess of Dorne looked over to her daughter Elia with a smile and she shared that smile with her oldest son and heir Doran. Then they both looked over to the youngest one in the room.  
Oberyn looked back at them with a smirk and leaned closer to his sister.

Elia though was frowning and was reading the letter for the third time already. She didn't like the ominous words but all of her normally so smart family was only seeing the possibility of her being the King's Bride.  
Besides Oberyn of course, for he would try again his best to make sure that she would stay unmarried.  
Elia smiled gently at her unruly younger brother.

__

_To the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Lord of Storm's End_

_Most honored Lord Baratheon and dearest Cousin,_

_with great sorrow in my heart i write you this letter.  
My dearest Mother and i have lost the head of our House and all of the Seven Kingdoms have lost one of their most promising Kings ever._

_My honored and beloved Father, King Aerys the second of his name has lost his live through a most brutal and unforgivable assault by his own most trusted advisor, his own Hand, Lord Tywin Lannister._

_I urge you to come to King's Landing as soon as you can and help my mother and i in this great tragedy_

_My dearest Mother would welcome your dear wife and your son with a sad but loving heart and the boy would surely help her greatly to ease her pain about her husbands death._

_I hope that you might arrive around the time of the New Moon, it will be then that my honored fathers remains will be entombed._

_After that sad duty will be done, i will need to talk with you most urgently._

_Furthermore, i would be greatly honored and relieved if you would stand by my side during the coronation ceremony._

_I have full trust in your honor and friendship and our family bondings that this letter will be kept between us._

_In the spirit of the blood that our Houses share...  
Rhaegar Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms_

Steffon Baratheon blanched considerably while reading the letter and then closed his eyes in deep pain.  
Such a friendship as it was once and this now was how it ended.  
Surely there must have been unknown problems before but how could Tywin forget himself like that.  
Poor Rhaegar, poor Rhaella.  
Lord Baratheon decided that he would do his best to help them through these horrible times. 


	16. Chapter 16 Forebodings

He was so tired but at least he was not alone anymore. His wingsister was by his side and their two younger wingbrothers were currently flying out to search for their human. The four of them knew that he was there in the huge and many building on top of the Hill by the Sea but they hadn't be able to find their human till now.

His wingsister was currently caring for her feathers and smoothed them out. She looked rather nicely while doing so and he thought to himself that he wouldn't mind to making a murder or two with her. Surely their descendants would be strong ones.

He was still thinking about it when the two wingbrothers were coming back full of excitement. They had found their human.

The four Ravens decided to wait till it was deep in the Night before they would fly to where their human was staying.  
The oldest Raven was hopping really close to the only she-Raven and began to gently help her smoothing out her head feathers.

...

Hother looked out of the Window and down into the Great inner yard. His patient was finally sleeping again and dammit but it had been a nerve wracking enough day that the Maester wished for himself that he could find sleep too but sadly it eluded him once again.

He brought his Cup of Ale once again to his mouth and enjoyed the slightly bitter taste. Hother closed his eyes and just breathed in and out and tried to forget for at one moment how close to death his last two days had been.

Flashback...  
"If he dies, you will die too Maester."

"If you wouldn't have torn away all the bandages in such a hasty and forceful way to inspect the many wounds of my Patient but instead allowed me to do it, then Lord Tywin surely wouldn't have reacted as he did. His wounds are infected and made him feverish, he sometimes is hitting out without knowing it because of this fever. It was absolutely unnecessary and rather unfavorable to weaken him even more by hitting him back."

"If a man strikes me and this man is the murderer of my King on top of it, you can be sure that i have no care about my striking back being unfortunate. His death would not be on my shoulders but on yours though and if Lannister couldn't be brought to justice by the sword anymore, i would make sure that my new King will agree with me and let you take the murderers spot." was the smug Lord Commander's answer.  
Flashback end...

Hother sighed deeply. It was too long since a sword had been in his hands in such a way, too long since he was a boy and trained together with brothers, he had no doubt that the damn White Bull would carve him into pieces if the young King would allow it.

The Maester looked down into the Courtyard again and thought about how to save his own life, when he suddenly saw someone that he had hoped would stay lost in the great East forever.

Marwyn, here in the Red Keep. How in all the ...from the Great Hall the young King came out, followed as ever by Ser Gerold and even though the Lord Commander himself looked startled and slightly uncomfortable at seeing the newly arrived Maester, King Rhaegar himself looked actually relieved and nearly happy.

Hother shifted his standing position slightly so that he could not be seen easily in the window if someone in the Courtyard should look to the Tower of the Hand.

Marwyn was here and from the way that he was greeted by the young King, they both know each other already quite well. Hother began to worry. This would only complicate everything even more. Marwyn had surely not forgiven Hother himself for nearly offing one of his most effective spys.  
Though really, what had the whore expected, no Umber liked to be fooled out of his money, no matter how pretty a whore's lips wrapped themselves around a member or how enticing the whore himself was.

Still, Marwyn himself had been angered that he couldn't use one of his best whore spys anymore in their most effective ways and had sworn revenge against Hother back then when they both were still in the Citadel.

Hother started to grind his teeth in frustration, just what he needed right now, even more unnecessary problems. Damn it.

The Courtyard grew empty again when the King and Maester Marwyn went over to the Royal Quarters, followed dutifully by the unhappy looking Lord Commander.

Hother nearly closed his eyes in anger. One more opponent near him now, joy oh joy.

Suddenly four shadows rushed at him from outside at an alarmingly high speed and he staggered back.

When the shadows came to a sudden stop inside of the room, Hother found himself staring at four of his Ravens. His Ravens from his secret Room. One of the big birds came closer and touched the Maesters hand with his beak.

"Hello old friend, it is good to see you and the others. I'm happy that you all are still alive and free. This will help me greatly."

And Hother then took gentle care of his exhausted birds.


	17. Chapter 17 Meetings and Plans

A day after Hother found out that Maester Marwyn arrived in the Red Keep and he then also was surprised to have four of his special Ravens back, he was ordered away from his patient and was brought to the King in some small room in a Tower that overlooked the Walls that faced the Blackwater.

The King and his Mother were there, Ser Gerold was there, Ser Barristan was there and Maester Marwyn too. The Targaryens and the Maester were sitting at a table on which numerous books lay, some of them opened and in front of all three of them were standing Cups of wine.

Hother tried to go onto his knees in front of the young King and his Mother but Rhaegar himself bid him to not bother but instead to take a seat at the same table at which the King, the Queen mother and the other Maester already sat. Hother did so.

Marwyn's eyes narrowed at him and he gave back the same look. Rhaella Targaryen looked unhappy and uncomfortable, clearly she wished to be elsewhere but her son looked nearly happy.

It was actually a curious look on the melancholic but otherworldly pretty face of the young King, thought Hother to himself.  
Such a happiness was not something that was often found on the features of Targaryens, at least it wasn't so in the mind of others of that family, by the look of Rhaellas face when ever she watched her son.

"In five days time my father's entombment ceremony will take place and the morning after Lord Tywin will have his trial in a combat against Lord Commander Gerold Hightower. I trust you Maester Hother that you will make sure that Lord Lannister is able to stand long enough in front of the people of King's Landing all by himself, till the accusation was made official and till the Lord Commander then slayed him."

"I beg your pardon your Grace but Lord Lannister is not even able to ask for a trial by combat, the Lord Commander had broken Lord Tywins jaw and blackened half the face at his last visit, he also had made the barely healing injuries that came by your fathers command, now worse again.  
I really don't think that my patient is..."

"I did not ask you of your opinion, now did i do that Maester?"

"Of course not your Grace but the matter still is that Lord Tywin will not be able to do what you just told me. He simply cannot stand by his own and he also cannot speak and..."

"The people will hear after the accusation was read, that Tywin Lannister asked earlier, when he was still in his Cell, for the trial by combat. The High Septon will confirm it for the population. About Lord Tywins inability to stand by his own, i will charge you to find a way to make it possible, do you understand Maester Hother?"

The Queen started to speak.

"Your Grace, my dear son, surely we can wait for the next moon or two. Tywin Lannister did a great crime but his many years of loyal service should not be forgotten but rewarded in the way that we at least give him enough time to heal, so that the Gods and the people will see a fair combat. He is the Warden of West, don't forget this. The other Wardens and Lord Paramounts would see it as a betrayal of their rights, to treat one of their own like a common criminal without a fair and true trial."

"Beloved Mother, while your gentleness is admirable and your ability to treat the murderer of your own husband is as selfless as the love of the Mother herself, it still does not change my will and since not you are the King but i am, my Word and Will stands."

"My dear son.."

"Ser Barristan, my mother is tired already. Take her back to her rooms and make sure that no one enters them and disturbs her mourning."

The Queenmother looked speechless at her sons words but he already dismissed her from his mind and concentrated on Hother again.

Ser Barristan did as the King commanded him, like he always did. Not even the hint of a question was to see on his face. When Rhaella tried to step to her son, the Kingsguard took her by her arm and tugged her out of the room instead, without even the slightest bit of facial reaction.

The King came before the Queen.

Hother preferred the damn Lord Commander over this tame Kingsguard, Gerold followed the the Kings command even more but at least on his face there was emotion to be seen. Hard to believe that the man that tugged out his own Queen without any remorse on her sons command was once called 'the Bold'. It was unbelievable that this tame White Guard had slain the last Blackfyre. Would the Bold Barristan let himself so easily ordered around by a King that young, Hother wondered to himself.

But the Maester then looked up again to said King and found himself on the end of a piercing gaze from cool dark indigo eyes. Hother looked from the King to the other two men in the room. Hightower was clearly enraged but Marwyn looked like he was enjoying himself immensely. His large hands were folded on the table and he was smirking unashamedly.

Hother turned his eyes back to the young Dragon. Rhaegar Targaryen was taking a drink from his Cup and looked at the Maester with near Sympathy in his eyes.

"You will make sure that my command is fulfilled, won't you Maester Hother? Or i will order you bound to Tywin, after all, weren't you the one that helped him to kill my father? Hmm? I really don't remember, but Ser Gerold told me afterall, that you hadn't helped your King when he was lying bleeding on the floor."

Hother felt himself growing cold inside. Damn King and damn Hightower and damn this smirking Marwyn while he was at it.

"Lord Lannister will be ready your Grace, the population will witness your Grace's fairness to the opponents of the House Targaryen like your Grace wishes it."

"That is good to hear Maester Hother but then i never doubted that you would answer this way. Maester Marwyn told me after all that you are an intelligent and creative man, with an astounding talent to patch up deep lacerations. Or were it knife wounds. Maester Marwyn told me so many interesting things after all, quite a lot of them were about you."

Hother looked over to the now smug looking Marwyn and rued the day that he had been too drunk to gut the bloody bastard, back when they were both younger.

"Maester Marwyn was certainly kind to tell you of my healing talent your Grace but.."

"Ser Gerold will bring you back to your patient, you certainly have to care for him, now don't you Maester Hother?"

"Of course your Grace"

The Lord Commander bowed deeply to his King, while Hother nodded his head only slightly and then they were already outside and he and the White Knight were quickly enough in front of the Tower of the Hand again.

Ser Gerold was ranting angrily that he should stay with his King and not leave him alone with obscure Maesters and not bringing other Maesters to their Patients, there were enough lower Guards for these kind of things around after all but Hother kept quiet.

Marwyn obviously irritated the proud Kingsguard. That was good in Hothers opinion, it was a weakness to show irritation this openly after all.

Ser Gerold really should control himself better but the servant that brought the daily food into the Tower to Hother and his Patient whispered quietly that the Lord Commander was normally way more selfcontrolled, only since the day that the old King died, he showed so much emotion openly.

Hother stepped inside the Tower and then into the room of Tywin Lannister, while the Kingsguard went back to his King.

It was early evening and the wounds needed to be cleaned again.

...

All too soon the night became morning already. Hother looked away from Tywin Lannisters feverish body and out of the window for a minute, then he concentrated again to clean his patient from his waste and to then tug him into his clean sheets.

The Lion Lord looked slightly embarrassed but mostly tired to the Maester, because even though he was mostly sleeping, it did not meant that he was not tired in the short time that he was awake in between. His body was using so much of his strength to heal, that even opening his eyes for the time that the Maester asked him to do that, or to open his mouth when he was feed some broth, was often draining him considerably of what little strength he had and only made him more tired again.

Not that he could open more than the right eye right now for his left eye was swollen shut and his left jaw was broken after Ser Gerolds 'gentle behavior'.

Hother looked contemplating to his patient and Tywin Lannister forced himself to open his good eye a bit more, so that he could return the look.

No noise was to hear, they just looked at each other for a moment, both thinking about the words of the King that Hother had told earlier to Lord Tywin.

The Lion Lord looked nearly resigned. Tired, beaten up and nearly resigned. But there was still a tiny speck of satisfaction to be found in this Hazel eye, the satisfaction and pride that came from the knowledge that he had killed the King that he hated.

Hother could respect that. It was not the main reason though that made him think of a way to escape and to take his patient with him. No, his main reason was that he was done with the new King already and that he knew that he wouldn't survive Tywin for long anyway.

Hother decided that early morning that he would find a way to escape with a thoroughly useless-right-now Tywin Lannister, just to spite the men that he so had grown to dislike.

Umbers break their Chains after all.


	18. Chapter 18 Rhaegar and Marwyn

_This Conversation is in High Valerian._

_"Great-Granduncle Aemon will soon have reached Winterfell, he promised me in his last letter that he would do me the favor and visit the Starks and their library, to look for more information. He should have been already there actually but since i haven't received a Raven till now, i can't know for sure."_

_"Maester Aemon is one of the smartest men alive. Your Grace, is he not questioning your wishes?"_

_"You of all people ask me this question Maester Marwyn? You yourself told me that the Maesters of the Citadel never trusted his blood, never trusted the magic in it._

_Great-granduncle Aemon once took the black because he wanted the best for his brother and now he leaves his outpost for a short time, with the allowance of the Lord Commander of the Nightwatch and after he made sure that he had some black brothers trained enough in medicine to be useful there while he is away, because he wants the best for me."_

_"I rather doubt that he told his true reason to the Lord Commander of the Nightwatch."_

_"Of course he didn't Maester Marwyn, he is old but wise. He told that he needed information that would be useful to maintain the Wall and since not all could be found in the Black Castle library, he was sure that there would be found more in Winterfell."_

_"I would never thought that Aemon Targaryen doesn't know what to do but does he know what you are planning your Grace?"_

_"He and i conversated the last time through letters three weeks before my father was so unfortunately brought to an end. That was when Great-uncle promised me to leave for Winterfell. Than father ordered a couple of days before his death that no Ravens left or could came in alive and till i received your friend Hothers ravens through Ser Gerold six days ago, there were no living Ravens to be found here anywhere. I sadly have to wait till my Uncle will send me a Raven from Winterfell."_

_"Your Grace, did he know what exactly you had planned?"_

_"I am young Maester, not careless though to write everything down in a letter and certainly not things that the Citadel would show too much interest into."_

_"I would never doubt you my King but when you and Aemon can communicate again, what will you tell him? Even the North will find out soon enough what has happened."_

_"Maester, you are wise man. Surely the smartest man and the most well traveled man that i know but believe me when i tell you that i know what to write to my Great granduncle._

_There are more important things that you need to think about. What news do you have from Asshai and from the Red Priests?"_

_"Well your Grace, we.."  
...end of Valyrian conversation..._

_The door opened and Ser Gerold stepped inside._

_King Rhaegar Targaryen looked angrily up and ordered his Kingsguard out of the Room and to stand Guard outside in front of the Door. The King wished to speak alone with his Maester._

_Gerold Hightower followed his Kings command and left the other two men alone._

_Inside, the two men spoke again in High Valyrian but much quieter as before._

_Outside, in front of the door, he scowled though. He knew who this Maester was and he disapproved of him alone with the young King. Who knew what terrible things this Maester, this mad magicuser was telling his King.  
Rhaegar Targaryen shouldn't be tarnished by such a man.__  
-_  
The script for Gerold part should have been normal. I must have touched the button wrong. Hope it is still easy to understand which part is the secret Conversation.


	19. Chapter 19 Mother and Son

Many hours after she had been brought back into her rooms by Ser Barristan, Rhaella Targaryen was still wandering around.

Twenty-one steps from her bed to the door of her private privy. Thirty-two steps from the door that led out of the room to the window that overlooks the smaller inner Courtyard. Fifty-four steps for walking the inner round of her room completely.

She looked often to the door that led out into the hallway. Ser Barristan was still standing outside of it, her maid told her that when she brought Rhaella the nightmeal nearly an hour ago.

She finally sat down on her bed and raised her hands to her face. They were still shaking, her hands had not stopped doing so since her son and this uncanny Maester Marwyn told her in the small room of Rhaegars plan, while Ser Gerold and Ser Barristan were waiting outside.

She had not even the time to ask her son if he was serious and if he knew what madness he had planned, when he already called the two Kingsguards inside and commanded that the Maester that cared for Tywin Lannister should be brought to thIs room.

It was a short time later that the Maester stepped inside the room but for Rhaella it counted nearly like eternity.

Ser Barristan was silent during the wait but Ser Gerold talked animatedly with her son about the letters to the Lord Wardens and Paramounts, while he at the same time tried to ignore the presence of the uncanny and smirking Maester Marwyn.

The Maester sometimes said something in a low voice to her son but even though Rhaella was not far away, it was too quietly said as that she could understand it.

Her son himself though, he was the greatest mystery for Rhaella. Once she had thought that she knew him but in the last couple of months, already before Jaehaerys was even born, her beloved oldest and only living child changed. Now that he was King for barely a week though, she felt as if she never had known him at all.

Then the Maester Hother came in and the Queenmother was horrified to find out what Rhaegars idea for the trial by combat was.

She remembered how she had tried to make her son see reason but he only sent her away. Ordered her to be brought away by Ser Barristan by force even.

She sat on her bed and thought back to that moment hours ago.

This man could not be her son, could he?

Her son was gentle and not someone that planned in cold blood how to fake a trial before the gods and get away with it.

She clasped her shaking hands together and sighed deeply.

The door opened and she could hear her son on the outside telling Ser Barristan to get his rest and that for the next few hours the Queenmother would be guarded by the Royal Housegards. Ser Barristan did as the King ordered and then her son stepped inside her room and shut the door behind himself.

_Conversation in High Valyrian_

_"Mother, i hope that you feel better now."_

_" Rhaegar, it is madness what you have told me. Pure madness. Think of Summerhall, think of all the ones that have died. And your other plans, by the gods they are worse. You can't kill Tywin Lannister like this. You just cannot do this. It is a farce and not only you will spit into the faces of the gods but you will also break so many agreements that our House has with the higher Nobility, nobody would trust us ever again. Think about that, i beg you to think about that."_

_"My poor mother, so many years had my father not taken you seriously enough but you certainly know the laws better than he ever did. That this whole situation with Lannister is right now a bit hastily planned is father's fault of course, but you have to understand that i can't let Tywin go. He cannot stay alive for he is too powerful. I need weaker Lords and not that some of them that hate us, are staying alive and having the Chance to ruin my plans. He must die and so he will die. I only had planned it for a bit later times but father had sadly forced me too act sooner than i hoped for."_

_"Rhaegar, we are too weak. It is just us two, no dragons either, just the two of us. That is the whole of House Targaryen and with your plans, we two will also be the last."_

_"Oh mother, have more trust in me. I don't plan to be the last one, i am the first one of a new time."_

The Queenmother shrank back from her son after she heard this words. Her eyes searched in his face for anything, for any sign that he meant it as a joke maybe. Any sign that he spoke so because he was contemplating his plans too and maybe was afraid and just tried to sound brave.

His face was beautiful, he always had been the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. His face was otherworldly beautiful and his eyes were sparkling like indigo gemstones in the sun. She found no signs of fear though in his face, no signs of regret or forced bravery either.

He looked completely calm. Her son was absolutely serious. No regrets, no fear, no doubts were in him. She finally understood that he meant what he said and that he would follow what he had planned and that he would allow no one to stand in his way.

It was the moment that Rhaella Targaryen began to fear her son, more that she ever did her husband when he was alive.


	20. Chapter 20 A bit of Old Magic

It was the hour of the Owl when Hother opened a Vein on the front of his upper arm.  
Blood streamed rapidly out of the wound and into a Cup, till he closed the cut with a glowing knife, put honey on it and then bandaged it.

Hother took the bloodfilled Cup and walked over to the casket behind the bed upon which Tywin Lannister was sleeping. The Maester opened the large casket and looked down onto the four sleeping Ravens inside.

"Come my friends for i have need of you."

One Raven after another opened their eyes and looked up to him. Hother stepped back and all four Raven hopped out of the Casket and followed their human. The Maester stopped in front of the fireplace and kneeled down. The Ravens surrounded him and he smiled slightly before he gave a sign and his oldest Raven came closer till it stopped directly in front of the Maester.

Hother leaned forward, dipped his index finger and his middle finger into the blood and made the symbol of 'finding the way' on the head of the Raven with it.

He repeated that with the other Ravens too and then let every of them drink a bit of the blood. The four looked up to him with the tips of their beaks bloody, the tip of their heads each had a bloody symbol on it and Hother smiled at them.

He then rolled out a map of Westeros, Lord Tywins best one and showed the Ravens King's Landing on it.

"Altar, you will fly to Casterly Rock. See, that is here on the map. Here you see King's Landing where we are now and there is Casterly Rock. Look how you have to fly."

Altar, his oldest Raven, looked on the map where his new and unknown destination was, looked back to Hother and then nodded.

"Andvar, you will fly to Winterfell. Since Addil is likely dead, it will be your new destination and not the Mountains anymore. Learn the way."

And the Raven looked on the map.

"Agnar, you will search the streets of the City from above. Look out and count how many Guards you see and come back to tell me."

Agnar left immediately and Hother looked to his last Raven, the only female one.

"Arnvia, remember how i once brought you to the Harbor at night and showed you a ship there and the Captain on it? You are the only Raven that i have that loves to fly over water for long times, so you must search for this ship. Captain Omaro Degorro is due for his monthly tour here in the City, he can not be that far away anymore. You must search the whole bay for his ship and bring him my message."

The Raven nodded its head and Hother tied the message on her leg and she left.

Andvar left after Hother tied his message to Lord Stark around his leg and told him to fly with the help of the holy trees.

The Maester looked at his oldest Raven and tied the Message to Kevan Lannister around his leg. Hother touched the Ravens head and mumbled the magic that would make Altar tireless. He would fly without rest and at highest speed possible for Ravens. After Hother finished his magic, his Raven took off.

The Maester closed the now empty casket and went to left wall where all of his own strawfilled transport boxes were. He had already emptied them of the medicines that he packed into them under the watchful eyes of Gerold Hightower back in his house in the City. Now though, Hother rolled out a blanket and put all the straw that was still in every box on it. He then tugged out the thin wooden double bottoms out of every box and brought them to the fireplace. Better to burn the evidence of secrecy.

After the ten thin wooden slabs burned, Hother went back to his boxes and emptied them of their special content. Each box contained around thirty tiny bottles. He pulled up his robe and stored the narcotics in the pouch that he tied around his legs and then put the robe back down. The ingredients for the purple fire were put into the insewn chest high pouch on the inside of his robe. The fast working poisons in the pouches inside his left sleeve, the slower working ones went into his pouches inside his right sleeve.

He took out a rather hard but secure pouch out between his blankets and filled the pouch with little bottles full of acid, then he lifted the robe again but only halfhigh and tied the pouch around his calf and then put the robe back down.

When he was finished hiding as much of his special bottles as he could, he put the straw back on in the now really empty boxes. If Marwyn would talk about double bottoms, nobody would find in Hothers boxes at least.

The Maester then looked to the around hundred tiny bottles that were still on the floor. His special mixture of Wildfyre. Just tiny amount in every single bottle but combined with the fifteen other tiny bottles of his most aggressive acid, it might give him a possibility to leave the Red Keep.

Hother looked over to the groaning Lord Tywin. He was slowly waking up again.

The Maester started to gnaw on his lower lip. He would get out way easier without the Lion Lord, though it was still not really like he could do a simple walk. With the Lannister Lord it would complicate everything of course but then, he had promised himself that he would destroy the arrogant King's plans of this scam of a trial by combat.

Hother put the tiny bottles filled with green fire out of sight and then stepped to the bed.

He would take Tywin Lannister with him, even though it would make things harder, the only regret that Hother felt at the moment was that he would not be able to see the faces of his opponents after that.

The Maester looked from the Lion Lord to the window. Another day was slowly starting. Only three days away till the old King would be entombed.


	21. Chapter 21 The Stormlanders arrive

At the same time Hother used the bit of old bloodmagic that he once learned in his childhood, two men were in a different part of the Red Keep. The young King had himself brought Maester Marwyn into a room, deep down under the Great Hall. They had passed great underground halls but the King only stopped when they reached a room that was at the end of seemingly endless stairs.

The room itself was nothing special, it had bleak grey Walls and was empty and overly large, twenty feet wide and twenty-five feet long and fifteen feet high as the young King told Marwyn. But what had happened here many years ago had been special.

_"In this room it was that Aerys the first of his name watched his Uncle and Lord Hand Brynden Rivers and his new Grandmaester, a companion of Bloodraven, perform magic. They showed him a bit of bloodmagic, not much though, just how to enter other peoples minds. They also showed Aerys how to manipulate fire._

_And he did nothing with it. He liked to learn, to read, to write about it but he never used it."_

_"I agree with you, your Grace it was a shame that he never used such Powers but that is long ago now. Why are you showing me this room now? "_

_"Feel along the Walls Maester."_

Marwyn did and looked surprised and at the same time impressed when the Walls seemed to disappear and instead he found himself standing in front of a long table upon which many books were stapled high upon each other. Behind the table was a high shelf filled with many pots and bottles and behind the shelf was a wall that was made from scales, at least it seemed so.

Marwyn turned left and touched the next bleak wall and it disappeared too. The whole side was filled with shelf full of many mysterious but also common herbs and animal parts.

Marwyn went over to the two other bleak Walls and one disappeared only to show three different fireplaces, each surrounded by a different stone, the last Wall though only turned out to be made out of black scales. It was the Wall where the door was in. The inside of the door itself was bedecked in black scales too.

Marwyn looked over to the King. The young Targaryen was wandering over to the table and took a book and opened it. He started to read aloud from it.

_"The morning of the sixteenth day of the third moon in the fourth year of the reign of King Aerys, the first of his Name._

_Lord Hand Brynden Rivers and I had the pleasure to show his Grace Aerys our new experiments. It was a liquid that we rubbed on a thief. The thief was then thrown into the fire and he did not burn._  
_After he was in the fire for over three hours, the flames were finally going out. Lord Brynden slit the thieves throat so that the witness of this magic could not talk._

_His Grace was deeply impressed by the abilities of the liquid and deemed it quite magical and useful."_

The King put the book down and looked over to Marwyn and he then ordered him to recreate this liquid.

Marwyn looked around himself surprised but the King already went over to the door.

_"Maester, don't try to get out of this room, you can only leave when i allow it to you. The magic inside of this room and in the walls and the door only works for Targaryens."_

Then the door closed itself behind the King and Marwyn was alone.

He scoffed at himself, trapped by a fifteen year old manchild, he should have never trusted a Dragon.  
...

...

The next morning

...

This, Steffon Baratheon thought to himself, this had to be the most joyous that he had ever seen the people of the King's Landing behaving themselves.

From every corner the people were singing the praise of their Silver Prince that was now King. Steffon and his Stormlander Lords heard, while they went from the Harbor where their ships were anchored, on their whole tour up to the Red Keep that the young King had opened the treasury and bought all the food that was available and brought over from Essos too and then gifted all the food to the poor and not so poor of the City.

Smallfolk and rich merchants and Lords alike all spoke of the generosity of the new King. Steffon thought about Tywins hard and ruthless tax collectors while hearing the praise for the young Targaryen. How long would the surely great riches in the Royal treasury last if this generous behavior of the new King would continue?

The Lord of Storm's End thought about Rhaegars letter, about the damning words written there about his old friend Tywin, the accusations of the young King and wondered about the future. The Power of the Iron Throne was channeld through Tywin and not through Cousin Aerys. Who would be the Power now for Rhaegar, with Tywin accused of the crime of Kingslaying?

Steffon thought about his last talk with his wife before he left and how they both were not sure what to make of young Rhaegar's words. The Stormlander Lord remembered how his wife asked him if one of his oldest friends would kill their other old friend and Steffon only answered her helplessly that Tywin had too much selfdisciplin to do so normally but if he would do it, he would make sure to come out on top.

The Lord of Storm's End shook his head and banned all thoughts about that talk to the back of his mind. He and his Lords had arrived in the King's Keep and now it would not do for him to think of past conversations but to concentrate on the one in the near future, the one with his new King.

The Lords of the Stormlands stepped into the Great Hall and saw the new King standing high above them on tops of the stairs of the Iron Throne with two of his Kingsguards standing down in front of the stairs. Clad entirely in black and simple clothing, only on the young King's heartside there was a small embroidery of red Dragon heads, the only colorful part on his clothes. His silvergold hair was long and hung straight down his back and his young and beautiful face looked solemn and regal at the same time. The only color in his face came from his glittering eyes, this odd color between Sapphires and Amethysts. The young King wore no Crown, no ring, no necklace nor any other jewelry but that just enhanced his awe-inspiring look.

Lord Baratheon and his Lords kneeled in front of the Throne, all rather speechless and with wonder in their eyes.

Where other might need gold and jewels to shine, Rhaegar Targaryen glowed from his inner self and looked so calm that he seemed much older than he was. Steffon Baratheon felt speechless for he had never before seen the son of his Cousin look like this. He had seen Rhaegar countless times before, the solemn boy that loved to read when he was small and just took to weapon training four years ago. The boy still had looked more comfortable while reading or playing his harp but he had non the less trained hard and was a good and agile and strong fighter, even at his young age. He had never before inspired the awe in Steffon Baratheon though, had never looked so complete with himself and so unshakable.

The Lord of Storm's End thought for a moment that this could not be the young manchild that he had seen barely half a year ago for the last time, not this King that looked already more regal than Cousin Aerys ever did.

"I welcome you Lord Baratheon and your Lords too. It is good to see that the might of the true and loyal Stormlanders arrived in our mourning City."

Steffon Baratheon could hear some of his Lords snort when the City was called mourning for not a single soul had did so but then he concentrated again on his King's words.

"I would welcome all your Lords tonight with a feast, as it is only right to do so but before that, i need to speak to you in private Cousin Steffon. Please follow me and you my Lords will be shown to your Quarters."

No Stormlander Lord could even ask anything before they were already accompanied by servants and left the Hall.

King Rhaegar stepped down the stairs the stairs of the throne and then he bid the Lord of Storm's End to follow him. After them were trailing Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold.


	22. Chapter 22 Aemon in Winterfell

"Welcome in Winterfell Maester Aemon. I hope that your journey was not too arduous."

"It was not Lord Stark and i thank you for the welcome. Even more though i am thankful that you allowed me to come in the first place and to make use of your library."

"House Stark always tried to help the Nightwatch, to let you search in Winterfells library for lost books and scripture about the Wall and other important things that you mentioned in your letter is thus only logical. Maester Luwin will gladly help you tomorrow and the coming days but for this evening you might be enjoy it to finally sit no longer in a saddle but a comfortable chair and be guest in my Halls. My wife Lyarra will gladly welcome you too this evening but she is now resting for she is heavy with child and in need of her strength."

"Once again i thank you for your hospitality then Lord Stark and i hope to not be bothersome for the Lady Stark."

"My dear wife will surely find it not inconvenient to have another Maester nearby. Oh and here is our own Maester Luwin. I leave the two of you alone now, Maester Luwin will show you your Quarter and later will bring you with him to our evening meal. Maesters, i now have to ask you to please leave me to work, for much is still to be done in these times."

And thus Aemon found himself following the younger Maester through the hallways of Winterfell and behind him two of the houseguards of the Starks followed him. He remembered when he arrived in the North so long ago, accompanied at that time by the Bloodraven and many of his Raven's teeth and of course some prisoners. Two hundred men they were all together when they became Black Brothers in the Year 233, right in the third year of the great hungerwinter.

Aemon forced himself to forget that time of loss and pain. For most of Westeros, this Year was only known as the Year that Aegon the Unlikely became King Aegon the fifth. Only the North had always remembered the sorrowful events too.  
The North remembers, how true that always was.

Aemon looked at the back of the younger Maester. Luwin was his name and he was the Maester of Winterfell for barely half a year now. Even at the Wall they had heard that the former Maester Walys was beheaded in front of the Grand Keep of the Starks, his remains brought out of the North all together when he had been found out to be using his knowledge of drugs to lure unwilling bedmates into his rooms. The Lady Stark herself was to be said to have asked her husband for the Maesters genitals after Walys had been found asleep in bed with a young visiting Lady of a lesser house underneath him, crying and with blood between her legs.

The girl had been sent by her Family as companion to the young Lyanna Stark and was barely ten namedays old. Maester Walys had been unlucky to not be able to leave the Northern lands alive and Aemon would bet that the new Maester Luwin and he himself were always under the observation not only of the two guards now following him but of many more people living in this Keep.

Before he could think about that all anymore though, they arrived in the part of Winterfell where the Guest Quarters were. Luwin opened the door and Aemon followed him inside. The guards stayed outside but looked into the room, their dark eyes following every move of Aemon.

It was a nice and comfortable Room, warm and spacious enough. His few things had already been set on the table in the corner, a fire was burning in the fireplace and Wine and bread and Salt were on the small table near the bed.

Aemon stepped to the table and took a piece of bread, sprinkled a bit of salt on it and took a bite. He then drank some of the Wine and while it was not a particularly good one, it was welcomed by the older Maester.

"I had not wanted to ask Lord Stark for it but now at least the fear that i am not really welcome here has been abated after i tasted the bread and salt and wine."

The younger Maester looked sad and slightly embarrassed but the two guards only nodded their heads and one of them then closed the door from the outside.

The two maesters were now alone.

"Lord Stark is a fair man, i have learned that during the last few month here, the Lady too. The common people though have a deep distrust in them and i am no Northman and neither are you, Maester Aemon."

"That is true, though non of us is from the Reach either like the former Maester Walys was."

"That is true, i was born in the Riverlands and a friend of my studying times that is a Maester too, he wrote to Lord Stark that he would ask for me. Lord Stark agreed as you see and the Citadel agreed too and slowly the people here learn to trust me as a Maester. Though i think that it helped me that i was recommended by a Northerner."

Aemon looked to the younger Maester after hearing those words.

"Who recommended you as Maester to House Stark? I do seldom hear that Northerners took to Oldtown."

"We studied together for some of the medical lessons for a couple of years, though we had not shared all interests. His name is Hother and since we had kept in contact even after he left the Citadel with his chain just then made and i had worked in Oldtown for a couple more years, he had written to the Lord Stark and brought my name forward for this honorable position."

Hother, Aemon thought to himself, Hother as in Hother Umber surely. That was the young Maester that young Marwyn had wrote him about many years ago. The one that had nearly disemboweled the whore that Marwyn had sent to him as a spy.

But then, Aemon thought to himself, Marwyn had always sounded so self-assured in his letters that it had been rather funny to read some of his then following letters with frustration about an opponent shining clearly through the words.

Aemon decided that he would have to carefully asking for more information about this unknown to him Maester Hother.

And he would have to ask Luwin who was responsible for the Raven that sometimes flew right into the Lord Commander's Rooms and never let itself be catched by anyone else. The Lord Commander himself always denied that the bird carried letters but said instead that it was an old one that was half-tame and thus sometimes liked to visit people. Aemon did not really believed that of course. No, there must be a different reason behind that bird and he would find out if this bird came from Winterfell.

Maester Luwin had asked him something but since Aemon had been so distracted by his own thoughts, he had to ask the younger Maester to repeat himself.

Again then Luwin asked him if he would like to see the library since they had about two hours left before it was time for the evening meal. Aemon agreed and so both men left the room and went to the Library Tower.

There were no guards following them this time but Aemon still felt eyes on his back. It would not be as easy here in Winterfell as he had hoped for, to find out more about what he and Rhaegar had written to each other. Damn this Maester Walys, it was his fault that the suspicious Northerners behaving even more distrustful than they normally already were.

For a short moment Aemon missed the Wall, there he was never treated with suspicion, there were so many men from all over Westeros who were thankful enough that he cared for them that he was never treated as a person that might be dangerous.

Well, the Lord Commander even was open about anything, besides the one Raven that could not be catched of course.

Here in Winterfell though, it would not be as easy to exchange quite so many letters with his young great-grand nephew as he was able to do from the Wall, not without attracting unwelcome attention at least.

Aemon sighed. He would do this favor for Rhaegar and then he would go back to his place at the Wall, where he did not have to deal with eyes on his back.

Maybe he would even find out more about this Hother, for entainment values in future letter conversation with this eager Marwyn.

Later about that, Aemon promised himself, first he would see about the informations that Rhaegar asked of him to find.


End file.
